Isle of Rissa
by Lil Sweet Thing
Summary: This story follows my first story, Capua! Back at sea, Sinbad and his crew come across a damsel in distress after weathering an unexpected storm. Sinbad/Bryn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is a continuation of my first story, Capua. I hope you like this one and keep on reading! I've only just begun!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

Chapter 1:

The shipped rolled, pitching Bryn forward. She nearly ran into the wooden dining table in the center of the galley. Sinbad, who was in front of her reached out and caught her in time before she lost her dinner.

"You okay?" Sinbad looked at Bryn as she regained her balance.

"Yeah, I'm good. There must be some heavy swells out there", Bryn answered and placed her bowl on the table before sitting. Soon they both heard a loud creaking sound moaning through the hull and the ship tilted again.

Sinbad sighed. "I better go see how Doubar's doing at the tiller", Before leaving, Sinbad leaned down and gave Bryn a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Enjoy your dinner. I'm sorry I can't join you tonight".

"It's okay, Sinba…", Bryn barely had time to say anything else as she watched Sinbad quickly exit the galley. She knew, as captain of his ship, he had duties that he was responsible for. She thought he should never have to say sorry for tending to them. With a shrug she commenced eating her meal.

"Did you save any for me, Bryn?" Anders entered the galley just as Bryn took a spoonful. She shook her head at the new crew member before swallowing. Anders gently greeted her with a pat on her back as he passed her to fill up his plate. Since he's been on board The Nomad, he noticed that Bryn had a way of getting him to open up. His mood most recently has been dark. He didn't know how she knew it, but she always seem to show up just when he needed someone to listen or to distract him from his thoughts.

The Nomad left the port of Genoa only a couple weeks ago. Anders was a passenger from Capua and was expecting to stay behind once Sinbad delivered the cargo of wine to Genoa. His plan changed when he found out his sole purposes of going there was lost. His beloved already married another man. She said she intended to write him but he showed up before she had the courage to do so. Hurt and not wanting to stay any longer, he was grateful when Sinbad welcomed him back on The Nomad.

Bryn felt the weight of Anders on the bench as he seated next to her. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day", Anders commented.

"That's what happens when you stay in your quarters most of the day", Bryn replied and looked at Anders, "How are you doing?"

Anders sighed, "I am doing alright. I have been a little anti-social haven't I?"

"Maybe. But it's understandable", Bryn replied with a glance at his direction.

"I can handle it", Anders knew what Bryn was referring to. His heart broke a couple weeks ago and didn't want to voice it out loud.

"Any time you want to talk, you know my door is open", Bryn patted Anders on the arm.

"I appreciate it", Anders smiled, "..thank you for everything".

Bryn smiled in return and continued eating.

xxxx

When Sinbad made it to the upper deck he immediately felt the wind push against him and felt the rain fall on his skin. He quickly made his way towards the tiller. "Doubar! How are you holding?"

"Just fine. This storm came out of no where!" Doubar explained.

Sinbad glanced up and saw that Rongar was making his way up the main mast. He looked further up and saw one of the sails ripped away from it's line. Rongar was aiming to bring it down before the tear gets any worse. He will need to repair it soon.

"Rongar! Firouz!", Sinbad called out to his crew, "Let's shorten the sails". His crew immediately obeyed his order.

"We are not in any rush", Sinbad said to Doubar.

"Sacrificing speed for comfort?" Doubar stated more then asked.

"Exactly", Sinbad nodded.

"I could always use comfort", Doubar chuckled to himself.

"Speaking of comforts. Strock just finished making dinner. You should go below before it's all gone", Sinbad placed a hand on the tiller, "Let me take over. We are just going to ride the storm. It's not so bad tonight".

"Aye, captain", Doubar released the tiller. "You don't have to tell me twice. It would be nice to beat Rongar to the table for once". Doubar smiled and made his way below.

Sinbad shook his head at his brother's retreating form. Doubar always had a way of seeing things differently he thought.

Focusing back to the seas and the clouds overhead, he saw that the storm would last for only a short while. With the sun now setting, soon he would only be able to see the clouds by moonlight, which were being pushed away overhead by the wind. Usually during a storm either Doubar or himself would man the tiller due to their experience in rough conditions. He was please to know that it wouldn't be a long night for them. Evan will be able to do his own scheduled shift tonight after dinner.

Sinbad nodded his head at Rongar and Firouz as they made their way below for the evening meal. The day was finally settling down for the crew and captain. Today, he felt that he was needed from bow to stern of the ship. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed. Although, it was a bit windy and the rain was light, he took in the peacefulness of it all.

His mind went to Bryn. During his free time recently, he's noticed thoughts of her were not far behind anything else that comes to mind. Still surprised with himself, he confessed his feelings for her only a month a go in Capua. Since they've return to sea, he couldn't be happier with his decision to open up to her. He's never had a relationship with a crew member before and was unsure of the dynamic of it on ship. He was pleased to see that his crew were not bothered by it. They did not seem effected by it that he could see. A lot of it probably had to do with the fact that it was with Bryn herself. One of their own.

"_Sinbad"._

A voice disrupted his thoughts. A woman's voice. He looked towards the main hatch that lead below deck expecting to see Bryn, but she didn't appear. He looked at a few of his crew members still up on deck. They were not trying to get his attention. "It must've just been the wind", he said to himself with a shrug. "It seemed so real".

xxxx

"Where are you off to so quick, lass?" Doubar watched Bryn make her way towards the door after she cleaned her plate. Bryn stopped and turned to answer.

"I'm going to take a bath", she explained, "Call it a night".

"Calling it kind of early if you ask me", Doubar, "Why don't you stay and have a drink with us?"

Bryn smiled, "Next time. I really just want to lay down. I will see you guys tomorrow". She turned with a small wave and left before Doubar said another word. The door creaked closed behind her.

Doubar turned to the rest of the crew that were eating, "Women!" He nudged Rongar that was seated next to him, "How can she turn down ale?" Rongar simply smiled and shook his head.

xxxx

As soon as she got to her room, she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Earlier she was having a normal conversation with Anders and the next second she heard someone calling her name. A woman's voice. She looked at Anders and nothing seemed to phase him.

"_Bryn? What's wrong?", _Dermott was perched near the opened port.

Bryn looked at the falcon and shook her head, "_I'm not sure. I thought I heard someone saying my name earlier as if they wanted my attention. A woman". _She made her way towards her bed and sat down. "_I was in the galley. No one else seemed to hear it. I thought maybe I was just hearing things but it happened again"._

Dermott blinked his eyes at Bryn. "_I don't sense anything out of the ordinary. Do you sense anything?" _

"_Nothing", _She sighed and got up to change into her robe. "_I'm probably just tired. I'm going to take a quick bath and lay down". _

"_Okay, Bryn. Let me know if you hear her again_", Dermott replied, "_I would mention it to Sinbad too_".

Bryn nodded her head before leaving the room, "_I will_".


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha.**

**Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. More to come soon!  
**

Chapter 2:

With the sea finally feeling leveled, Sinbad went below deck to join his crew in the galley. He was not surprised to see ale was already poured amongst the men. He was greeted with a mug of ale placed in front of him as he sat down. With a nod of his head, he said thank you to Rongar for it.

"Long day?" Anders responded to Sinbad's loud sigh when seated.

Sinbad nodded his head, "Just one of those days". He took a swig of his drink. As he placed his mug down he saw a plate of food laid before him. Strock must have dished it up for him as soon as he sat down. He saw the plate and said, "Thank you," before digging in. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now. Usually he got his own meal like everyone else on the ship. He was thankful for his crew's kindness this time around. It was still warm.

"Sinbad, before you came in, Anders here was asking about our next port of call", Doubar filled his brother in.

"Kingsley is great city", Sinbad turned to Anders, "Very friendly and welcoming to travelers. I am sure you will like it".

"Think of it as a coastal thoroughfare", Firouz explained, "Many sailors stop at that port to gather supplies or to just go ashore for a change in scenery".

"Do we stop their often?" Anders asked.

"Yes, we are among the regulars", Doubar replied. "Eventually, you will recognize some faces. Some of which are great beauties if you know what I mean".

Anders laughed, "A lot of women?" He saw Rongar, who was seated on top of a table across from him nodding his head in confirmation.

"There's Elysse", Doubar looked ahead of him as if he was day dreaming, "Yeah, you'd like her". The galley filled with laughter. "Do you remember Marie, Sinbad?"

Sinbad laughed, "Yes, I do'.

"She really liked you", Doubar explained, "She probably won't this time around".

"I am sure she won't", Sinbad answered while shaking his head. His mind immediately went to the person absent from the room. She must have turned in already, he thought.

"Sinbad, you can send this Marie over in my direction if she is giving you any problems", Anders chimed in with a smile.

"I will drink to that!" Sinbad responded with an inviting toast. The crew laughed again. Anders held out his mug to Sinbad and smiled. "Cheers".

xxxx

Meanwhile, down the passageway, Bryn was reclined in a tub filled with warm water. Her bath was scented with lavender and lime. A concoction a vendor at one of the sea ports persuaded her to purchase. He told her it would help relax her and sooth any tension away. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She definitely felt relaxed.

Laying there, she could hear the muffled sound of the crew's laughter coming from the galley. A sound that she has come most familiar with. She wondered what was so funny this time. She then thought, maybe I don't want to know. Tuning them out, she took a breath and sank deeper into the water, until her hair was floating around her. With her ears submerged, she no longer heard the crew's laughter. Even though her knees were up to fit her form within the small tub, she imagined herself floating along the river in Capua. Her brother and Aunt Meg came to mind. She wondered how they were doing. Trusted that all was well. She then thought of Mira and John. She missed all of them.

"_Bryn"_

She stilled and opened her eyes. That voice.

"_Bryn, please help us_".

Placing her hands on the rim of the tub she slowly sat up. "Hello?" She called out loud. She didn't believe she was just hearing things now. It was so clear. "Is anyone there?" The only sound she could hear was the water dripping from her hair back into the tub. She sat silently for a little while longer hoping to hear that voice again. Nothing. She got up and reached for her towel. She quickly dried off, wringed her wet hair into the tub and wrapped herself in her robe. Without a second thought, she made her way towards the galley and opened the door.

"Sinbad!" Bryn stilled at the door way realizing all eyes were on her.

"Bryn?" Sinbad placed his ale down and stood up. He walked towards her knowing something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

She saw the concern in his eyes, "Yes, I'm fine, but.." She stopped talking when Sinbad reached her. He placed a hand on her elbow and lead her back towards the passageway. He could feel his crew's eyes behind him wondering what was going on. "Come here". He lead her towards his quarters and ushered her inside. Once he closed the door he turned to her, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure you're okay?"

Bryn looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know, Sinbad. It may have been".

"You saw a ghost?" Sinbad was surprised.

"No", Bryn took a step back, "I was just bathing and I heard someone speak to me. She sounded very much alive". She watched Sinbad try to make sense of it all. "Well, first I heard her during dinner earlier with Anders. But Anders didn't seem to hear it".

"Her?" Sinbad repeated.

"Yes", Bryn walked towards an open port on the other side of his cabin and peeked outside as if she was expecting someone to be out there in the middle of the ocean, "I don't know who it is. She knows my name. She kept saying my name". She turned to face Sinbad again. "I know, I sound crazy".

"No", Sinbad walked towards her again, "I heard something too".

"You did?" She asked unsure if she heard him right.

"While I was up on deck", Sinbad explained. "I thought I was just hearing things or it was the wind, but now I am not so sure".

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sinbad?" It was Doubar.

"Come in", Sinbad replied.

The door slowly opened and in came Doubar, Firouz and Rongar. "Is everything, okay?" Doubar asked. "Bryn?"

Bryn apologized, "I'm sorry if I worried you guys. I'm fine".

"Have anyone of you guys been sensing anything odd lately", Sinbad stood up, "Maybe heard any unknown voices".

Firouz, Rongar and Doubar all shook there heads no. Each wondering why he would ask. "What's is going on, Sinbad?" Firouz asked.

"We are not very sure", Sinbad replied. He ran a hand through his hair while in thought.

Bryn raised her hand sheepishly. "I heard someone earlier saying my name and asking for help",

"Do you think it has anything to do with your magic?" Firouz asked.

"No", Bryn replied, "I don't know…maybe!" She sighed wishing she knew more about her abilities then she did now.

"I heard someone earlier too", Sinbad replied. "While I was up on deck. A woman whispered my name. That's all".

"Maybe it has to do with your bracelets", Doubar pointed at his brother's wrist. "You two have that in common too. We all know that's a bit of a big mystery". Both Sinbad and Bryn, in unison, looked at their own wrist.

"You could be right", Firouz nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe you will hear something again".

"There is really nothing we can do now. We don't know who or how to help this person", Bryn answered. "Or if we are just both hearing things".

"It seems to be too much of a coincidence to think that", Firouz stated.

"You two are a little looney sometimes, "Doubar stated. He was amused by the annoyed looks he received from the both of them. He laughed and raised his hands up in mock surrender, "I am joking".

Sinbad caught Rongar's gesture, with his hands raised with a shrug, "Yes, Rongar, you're right. There is nothing we can do about it now without knowing more. We may as well just leave it alone", He looked to Bryn, "Until you or I hear anything else".

Firouz turned towards the door, "Just keep us posted. I'm going to do some reading before I hit the sack".

"Did you want us to mention this to the rest of the crew?" Doubar asked his brother.

"Not now", Sinbad stated. "Maybe we are just looney". He smiled.

Doubar nodded his head in agreement. "Well, good night, you two", Doubar winked at Bryn, "Oh, before I forget, nice robe". With that final note, before Sinbad said anything, Rongar ushered Doubar out the door with rolled eyes.

"Thanks", Feeling a little self conscious at her lack of attire amongst the crew, Bryn crossed her arms in front of her.

"Goodnight, guys". Sinbad closed the door behind them and turned back around towards Bryn.

She stood up, "I should go too". She made her way towards the door but was blocked by Sinbad.

"You should stay", He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her closer, "I can't have you walking around the ship with just your robe on. The rest of the crew would be tripping over themselves".

Bryn laughed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking".

"For that you get to spend the night with the captain," Sinbad teased.

"I need to get a sleep shirt or something first", Bryn replied. She went to walk around him to go out the door, but he was quick and gently took a hold of one of her arms before she could get away. He pulled her back towards him.

"Nope", He smiled at her look of surprise, "You can borrow one of my shirts". He let go of her arm and went to find a clean shirt. He tossed it in her direction. "While you put that on, I'm going to see to the crew and wash up before I join you".

"Thanks", Bryn watched Sinbad leave the room as she went to disrobe. This wouldn't be the first time she ended up sleeping in his quarters. On busy days like today, when they hardly have a chance to even talk to each other, Sinbad would always find himself seeking her out by night fall. Sometimes he would find her up on deck with some of the crew or in her own quarters. The few times she has stayed with him, Sinbad always made her feel comfortable. She liked the feeling of his arms around her as she slept. He was so warm and solid. She felt safe. When she first stayed the night with him, she immediately relaxed when Sinbad told her that he didn't want to rush her into anything that she wasn't ready for. He was content with just falling asleep with her in his arms for now.

Of course, once Sinbad finally made it to bed, that didn't keep them from kissing before falling asleep. There was a lot of kissing and talking. Mainly kissing. Just when she thought she couldn't breathe anymore, Sinbad would stop, put his forehead against hers, and whisper good night.

xxxx

He was woken up by knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and saw his cabin was still dim. The sun has not yet risen.

"Sinbad!" A voice called out to him, "Sinbad!"

With a groan, he slowly got out of bed, pulled on a shirt, and made his way to the door. He opened it and saw that it was Firouz. He stepped out to join him so they wouldn't wake Bryn.

"Firouz, what is it?" Sinbad tried to look at his friend while he was still blinking away sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought this couldn't wait", Firouz explained, "I got up for my shift and when I got on the high deck, Dermott was sitting on the railing. I went to pet him and as I did so, I looked over the rail and saw her in the water. She was just treading water and.."

Sinbad had to stop him there, "Her?"

Firouz started towards the steps to the upper deck, "She is up on deck. Rongar and I threw a rope down to pull her up. Sinbad it's the strangest thing, she didn't seem at all fatigued".

"What's strange is why a girl is out treading water in the middle of the ocean", Sinbad replied.

"Wait, there's more", Firouz stopped walking, "She was naked".

"Really?" Sinbad was surprised, "How did she survive last night's storm?"

"She's not talking", Firouz added. "Just by looking at her though, she looks healthy. She must not have been out there for very long".

When they both got up on deck, Sinbad found Rongar manning the tiller. He was supposed to go below when Firouz's shift started. He didn't look tired, but Sinbad knew he was probably up most of the night. "Thank you, Rongar", he nodded to his trusted friend, "We will take it from here".

Firouz walked up to Rongar and took over the tiller. "Sleep well, buddy". Rongar patted Firouz's back with a smile and took one last glance at the stranger seated on a crate near them. He watched Sinbad approach her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish this was longer...I was away from home for a week and could only manage to write this much. I am sorry for the delay. I will write more soon! :) Hopeful that you like the way this story is unfolding. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

Chapter 3:

This was not the way he expected his day to start. First, it started too damn early. And second, it started with an unexpected passenger on board found floating against the waterline of his ship. He had no idea where she came from and how she survived. Why did she not have any clothes on under that blanket? In her healthy condition, the only explanation he could think of was that she went overboard on her own ship during last nights storm. Looking around him, surrounding The Nomad, there was no other ship to be seen. If this woman would only just talk, his questions would be answered. Instead, she would rather answer his questions with a shake or nod of her head; giving no further explanations. All he got from her that she was fine and not hungry.

Sinbad smiled at the silent stranger and indicated he would be right back. He could feel her eyes following him as he walked over to Firouz. "I can't seem to get much out of her", Sinbad whispered. "Not even a name".

"Maybe she is not comfortable around men", Firouz whispered back, "Maybe she will open up to Bryn".

"Maybe," Sinbad replied, "I should get her below anyways before the rest of the crew wakes up. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable". He took a glance at the stranger and caught her staring at them. She was bold and didn't look away.

"Sinbad, Mira gave Bryn some clothes . I'm sure she will fit into one those", Firouz pointed out, "They are similar to size". He studied the woman in front of him, " They look like they have the same proportions", he added, "Small, medium stature with curves and a …"

"Firouz", Sinbad interrupted him with one hand held up, "I will have Bryn see to her clothing".

At that moment the woman stood up and walked towards the two men. She smiled at them and removed her blanket. She handed it back to Firouz; who was silent and could only stare at her with wide eyes. Amazed by what he just saw he looked at Sinbad and saw he wasn't the only one. His captain shared the same expression. They were silent for a few moments longer until Sinbad found his voice. "I thought you said she was naked".

"She was!", Firouz stated, "How did you do that?" He asked the woman in front of them.

Standing before them was a now fully dressed women in a green skirt and a green cropped, sleeveless top. She didn't answer but only smiled and walked towards the rail. She leaned against it while looking out towards the horizon.

Firouz and Sinbad exchange glances. Both unsure of what to say or think. "By now we shouldn't be surprised", Sinbad voiced out loud. During their travels they've seen magic and myths come to life. "Until we know more about this woman. We need to be cautious. Who knows what else she can do".

Firouz nodded in agreement. "I will inform the rest of the crew of our situation".

xxxx

By late morning, everyone on The Nomad knew of the late coming passenger. Most heeded Firouz's warning and kept their distance. Bryn, on the other hand, approached the woman, who was still leaning against the rail. Bryn stood next to her and did the same. She turned her hip and faced her, leaning one elbow against the rail. "My name is Bryn". She made eye contact with the woman and saw relief in the stranger's eyes.

"I'm Ruby", She smiled at Bryn, "I'm so happy it's you!"

Bryn stepped closer and studied the woman's face. She noticed Ruby eying her bracelet, "Do we know each other?"

"Not exactly", Ruby hesitated before continuing and looked out to sea once again.

"You're the one who called out to me last night", Bryn stated, "To Sinbad too".

Ruby nodded her head, "I wasn't sure either of you heard me. I promised I wouldn't say anything until I knew for sure I was on the right ship. Once I saw you, I knew".

Bryn didn't know what to make of that statement. She knew Ruby had more to say and she knew Sinbad and the crew needed answers. She scanned the deck and saw that Sinbad, with his back to her, was currently speaking to Doubar. "Who did you make promises too?"

Ruby saw who Bryn was looking for, "You should get your captain. It would be easy to just have to explain this once".

Bryn agreed and excused herself to get Sinbad. Once she reached him, he and Doubar greeted her with a smile. "Hi", she nodded her head towards Ruby, "Ruby is ready to speak".

Sinbad and Doubar both raised their eyebrows in surprise, "Ruby is it?" Sinbad repeated. He squeezed Bryn's shoulder appreciatively, "Good job on getting her to open up".

"It didn't take much. Even though we never met, she said she knew me in some way", Bryn explained. "I don't know how".

"Let's see what she has to say", Sinbad replied.

"Good luck, "Doubar stated as Bryn and Sinbad turned to rejoin Ruby.

xxxx

"First of all, Captain, I apologize for my silence earlier, " Ruby was sincere, "I couldn't say anything until I knew that I could trust you".

Sinbad stood facing Ruby as she seated herself on the same crate he first attempted to speak with her at. Bryn sat on the crate next to her awaiting Ruby's story.

"What makes you think you can trust me now?" Sinbad questioned.

"I had to wait till I met Bryn", Ruby explained, "Once she introduced herself I knew and then I saw…", she glanced at Bryn's bracelet, "..the bracelet. The second pair. I was told there would be a second pair".

"You know about our bracelets?" Bryn asked.

"Mabel did, she is an oracle within my home. More like a queen. She's the one who sent me here to find you. To ask for help". Ruby looked at Bryn then to Sinbad. "I know those bracelets are very powerful and that is all".

"Where is home?" Sinbad asked.

"At the Isle of Rissa", Ruby replied, "My home is hidden. Only few know of it.", Ruby explained, "It's not on any maps. The entrance to our home is under water".

"You live in a cave?" Sinbad responded. "I want to know how you came upon my ship overnight with no evidence of any aid or clothes".

Ruby stared at her knee caps, "The oracle..queen, granted me leave to go above the surface to bring help back. She transformed me…" She looked up as Bryn stood up, "Please, don't be frightened," She held her hand up, "I'm bring you no danger. I'm a mermaid".

"A what?" Sinbad couldn't believe his ears.

"A Mermaid. That is how I survived the storm. That's how I didn't have any clothes. That's how I didn't need aid to get to you". Ruby said in one breath. "I know it's hard to believe. It's different".

"We've had our share of…different", Bryn replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't know.."

"That we're real?" Ruby finished for her, "You're not supposed to".


	4. Chapter 4

**Another addition to this story - enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

"We stay hidden to protect ourselves", Ruby explained, "We've been around for generations. Some stories you hear about us are fabricated while some are true".

"Your powers?" Sinbad asked. He gestured to her clothes indicating the scene he and Firouz witnessed earlier.

" Gifts", Ruby corrected him, "We all have unique gifts. I have the ability to transform objects from thought into reality. Only things that's I've touched before, of course. It does get rather distracting".

"To you or the audience? Sinbad stated more then questioned.

"We are all also highly intuitive, " she looked at Bryn, "Like you are".

"When you spoke to me?" Bryn asked, "Last night".

"Yes, you pick up thoughts and hear them pretty well. It's not the first time is it?", Ruby was already nodding her head convinced before Bryn could reply.

"She's right, " Bryn looked at Sinbad. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Dermott", He spoke out loud.

"You have become quite the medium", Ruby replied, "All mermaids are able to channel their thoughts from one to another. It is very rare to find that trait with a human". She then looked at Sinbad. "With you on the other hand; I had to go through other means. You were little more effort". She nodded towards his bracelet".

"I see", Sinbad replied, "You said an oracle, Mabel, sent you to find us. What can we do to help?"

"Our colony is in danger. Captain Hawkins and his men are aware of our true form. We don't know how he found our island. It's been years since anyone have been close to discovering it. He seeks a treasure he believes we possess", Ruby explained, "He's been scouting the island for the entrance. He threatens us. He lays netted traps in the cove and various areas around the island in means to capture and expose us and our home If we do not give it up".

"Aquamarine?' Sinbad asked.

Ruby smiled and nodded her head, "You know of the stone. I shouldn't be surprised. You're a man of the sea".

"What is this aquamarine?", Bryn looked at Sinbad.

"Legend has it that it's a stone made from mermaid tears. A mermaid's treasure. These stones are ancient and only a few stones are in existence. These stones, so I have heard, have the power to keep sailors safe at sea", Sinbad smiled at Bryn, "For those superstitious sailors, to possess one would have to be a well kept secret. It's very rare to have".

Bryn smiled in return at his recollection of the legend, "Do you have one?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a well kept secret", Sinbad teased while putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. He let go and caressed her back. He wanted to hold on to her longer but reminded himself there was a time and a place for that.

"Very good, Sinbad", Ruby was impressed by his accurate knowledge of the tale, "There are a few important facts that you are missing. The aquamarine only works while it's underwater as well. Only a merman can secure it below the hull of one's ship. If any else tries to place one below their ship, the stone will fall".

"Is this Captain Garrett Hawkins?" Sinbad asked. Ruby only nodded her head. "I've seen him in Kingsley once in awhile. I've heard he's a tough captain and can hold his own if needed".

"How many mermaids has he captured?" Bryn looked to Ruby.

"Eight of us are missing", Ruby answered, "We are not concerned of being exposed. We all have the ability to transform…to go with legs if the need rises. To blend in. As I am now".

Sinbad saw worry in the mermaids eyes as she looked out to sea. He didn't know how far away her home really was and how long she's been away. If he and his crew could be of help to her and her family, how could he say no. "Ruby, we will help you". He assured her. "Tell me where I need to point my ship and I will get us there".

Ruby smiled at the captain, "Thank you, Sinbad", she looked towards the bow of the ship, "We are already on the correct course".

"Convenient", Sinbad replied, "How long till we are there?"

"We will be there by morning," Ruby answered, "You will know when you see it. Mabel is expecting you".

xxxx

"Sinbad", Doubar turned to his brother. They were both up on the main deck under a blanket of stars. It was late. Most of the crew were settled in their quarters before bed. The air was cool and the breeze was light. Sinbad had his hands on the tiller with Doubar standing next to him. "I'm not sure what to expect come morning. This mermaid, Ruby, are you sure we can trust her?"

Sinbad sighed, "I am not sure what to expect either. I'm going by my gut on this one. I feel she is really in need of our help".

"You seem to always attract damsels in distress whether it's on sea or land", Doubar chuckled.

Sinbad gave him a sidelong glance and laughed at the statement because it was true, he aimed to defend himself. "It's not my fault women are always getting themselves into trouble".

Doubar laughed, "I believe you". He shook his head while thinking about the many situations they've come across. "It's in your nature to help. Always have been". He sighed, "I guess Kingsley is going to have to wait".

"Think of this as a small detour", Sinbad replied, "At least we are heading in the same direction".

"Thank you, Mr. Optimistic". Doubar joked. He patted his brother's back, "I'm going to hit the sack. Do you think Firouz is done talking to Ruby yet?"

Sinbad didn't even have to think about it. The second Firouz got word that their was a mermaid on the ship, he couldn't contain the many questions that would come out of his mouth. Knowing his friend, he was certain Firouz was definitely not done talking. He shook his head at Doubar's hopeful question. "I'm sure he will tire and turn in soon".

"Is that Mr. Optimistic talking again?" Doubar chuckled on his way to the ladder to go below. "Good night, Sinbad".

xxxx

"Anders, are you sure you want to do this?" Bryn was seated upon Ander's bed facing him as he rummaged through some papers on a wooden desk that was against the wall. He managed to steal Bryn away before she retired for the evening. Anders thought himself to be lucky. New to the crew, he somehow managed to not have to share his quarters within the ship with anyone else. He understood that it will most likely change soon. On the wall, adjacent to the entrance, was another single size bed that was vacant for anyone else Sinbad chooses to recruit.

"I am positive", Anders pulled out a blank piece of paper and seated himself on the wooden chair in front of the table. "I really should write to her. I should apologize. I was so angry".

"I don't think you need to apologize. If anyone, it should be her". Bryn paused, "You have the right to be angry. You were mislead".

"There are a lot of words unsaid on my part, Bryn". Anders looked at the blank piece of paper, "I am just have a hard time putting it together. I thought maybe you could help".

"I don't know if I am the right person to ask", Bryn answered.

"I think you're the perfect person to ask on this ship. You're a woman and could probably identify with how other women think. I don't want any misunderstandings".

Bryn gave a small laugh, "I am glad I meet the qualifications".

"You know what I mean, right?", Anders looked at her. "Think of this as closure".

"Are you sure I am not the only woman on this ship, Anders?" Bryn smiled.

"You're a funny woman too", Anders said to himself as he started to look for something to write with.

"In all seriousness, I'd like to make a suggestion", Bryn stood up and walked towards him, "Write whatever you want to say, but refrain from sending it at our next port. We will be going back to Genoa for another cargo delivery. You will have plenty of time think about what you want to say and once we get to there you will have the opportunity to give this letter to her or to tell her everything you want in person".

"I will think about that. I know I am not ready to see her right now", Anders replied. "I don't want to look at her".

"You may be ready by the time we get back there", Bryn said. "Writing things down will help bring clarity to your thoughts. It does me".

Anders looked up at Bryn. While being on the ship. He picked up on the fact that Bryn lost a lot of her memories. He wondered if she remembers ever being in a relationship before Sinbad. Has she ever gotten her heart broken. Did she write anything of that down?

She answered his questions before he could ask, "I write about everything. What angers me, makes me sad, and what makes me smile. Sometimes I write about what I experience or what I see. Events that I feel are significant. Everything".

"Just in case you forget it?" Anders spoke without thinking. Once he said the words he realized how insensitive it may have come across. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like.."

"No", Bryn interrupted him, "I never thought of it like that before. You're probably a little right there". She was silent for a few moments in thought.

"I will pray that will never happen again", Anders filled the silence. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Let me know what you think! More to come soon! Enjoy :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

Sinbad was one of the first to wake up on The Nomad the following morning. Once he got up on deck he found Ruby standing next to Rongar on the tiller. He amused himself when he thought she found company that was the total opposite of Firouz. Someone who was more quiet, to be exact.

"Good morning", Sinbad walked up to them. Rongar nodded his head in greeting. Rongar also indicated to look ahead of them. Sinbad looked towards the bow and saw land. "Is that the Isle of Rissa?" It was larger then he expected. Lush and lined with golden sand. The shore was surrounded by crystal green and blue waters.

"Yes, that is home", Ruby confirmed.

"It's beautiful", Sinbad was transfixed. He's seen beautiful islands before, but something about this one stood out. It was probably the way the sun was hitting the water at that time. The water glistened right at the coast as if the tide was pulling in diamonds. He couldn't wait to go ashore. He looked around him. Off the stern of his ship he saw another island that looked familiar to him. He looked at Rongar, "Is that Kingsley"?

Rongar nodded.

"We went around that island and are now on the opposite side of it's harbor", Ruby replied. "Not many sailors see this side of it. Most just sail on by to their next destination".

"Why is this not on a map?" Sinbad was curious.

"Since we neighbor so closely to Kingsley, the thought must have been that we are one in the same. Kingsley is a bigger attraction to sailors because of it's town. It benefits us, for we are overlooked".

"We'll have to drop anchor soon", Sinbad stated out loud. There wasn't a dock to pull into.

"Sinbad, I suggest we go within the cove on the left side of the island. Captain Hawkins never goes that way. I don't want him to see your ship". Ruby advised. "I am not sure exactly where he is now, but it's better for him to not know you're here".

Sinbad nodded his head, "Agreed".

xxxx

Once ashore, Sinbad ordered a few of his crew to stay in sight of the long boats and to keep an eye out for Captain Hawkins and his men. "If you're asked what you are doing here, just say you're just following your captain's orders. You know nothing. We will be back soon". His crew nodded their head in understanding. Sinbad then turned to Ruby. "You said Mabel was expecting us?"

"Yes, I will lead you to her", Ruby replied, "It's a bit of a hike".

"Lead the way", Sinbad gestured for her to go in front of him. Firouz, Rongar, Doubar and Bryn followed.

Once they reached the beach tree line, Ruby lead them to a narrow path that appeared to be of little use. It was hidden under heavy vegetation; tall grass and wide weeds. Sinbad and his crew found themselves pushing aside any low hanging branches or tall undergrowth that was in their way.

"We don't usually take this route to see Mabel", Ruby explained. She turned her head behind her so she could be heard. "The cave actually has a few entrance points within the island".

"Let me guess, the more common route is underwater?" Firouz replied.

"Yes", Ruby confirmed with a smile. "Where we are going is not too far. Just past this clearing up ahead".

Once they reached the clearing they could hear the sound of running water. They climbed over rocks along a stream and continued their hike towards a small waterfall. Ruby stopped to take in the beauty of it. "Isn't is amazing?" She asked.

"It's really beautiful", Bryn responded. What they were looking at was like a painting coming to life. The contrast between the crystal blue water and the green vegetation surrounding it was vivid. Between the top and the base of the waterfall the water cascaded from rock to rock. As if there were two. At the final decent, the water splashed upward leaving traces of white mist floating just above the surface.

"See that first landing up top where the water hits the rock?" Ruby pointed upward. She saw the crew nod their heads. "That is where we are going. The entrance is behind that waterfall along the rock wall".

She started walking again and the crew continued to follow; still while gazing up at the spectacle before them. Sinbad hung back and let Firouz, Doubar and Rongar pass him. He made eye contact with Bryn and smiled. " How are you doing?"

"I'm good", she replied.

"Any word from Dermott?" Sinbad asked.

"Not yet. He flew ahead of us once we reached the shore. He's still scouting around the island". Bryn looked above her to see if she could spot him. He was no where to be seen.

"He doesn't usually go too far from us", Sinbad stated, "He'll show up soon. Maybe he will catch sight of Captain Hawkins".

"You're right", Bryn replied, "I'll keep you posted".

"The path gets narrow and becomes a little steeper up here, " They could hear Ruby ahead of them, "Just be very careful".

Sinbad gesture for Bryn to walk into front of him with an open hand, "After you".

Bryn walked passed him. She looked ahead of her and saw that the rock landing was not too far up. Ruby already made it up there and was waiting for everyone to catch up.

"Careful, Bryn, it looks like it could be slippery", Sinbad said from behind her, "Watch your footing". Just as he finished his sentence, he himself, managed to slip. Bryn could hear his boot scrape over the rocks as he regained his balance. She stifled a laugh and didn't turn around to conceal her amusement.

"Careful, Sinbad", Bryn teased, "It's a little slippery".

Sinbad smiled and shook his head, "I appreciate _your_ concern". He looked up and caught Bryn smiling down at him.

"I wouldn't want you to slip and fall", Bryn continued to make her way up the slope. "Then where would we be?" She was startled and jumped when she felt Sinbad lightly swatted her bottom with his hand. She looked back towards him and gave him a did-you-really-just-do-that-look.

Sinbad just stood there smiling. He knew what she was thinking. "Yes, I did".

"Everything okay down there?", They both could hear Doubar calling them from the landing.

"We're fine!" Sinbad called back. He looked past Bryn and saw that Rongar was just reaching the landing as well. "We're right behind you".

"We'll talk about this later", Bryn whispered over her shoulder. She continued to make her way up.

xxxx

"Here we are", Ruby exclaimed as everyone gathered at the landing. The entrance to the cave was hidden behind the waterfall. You would never know it was even there until you made your way further on the landing. Ruby lead them towards a walk way that was against the back wall. This walk way was blocked by a protruding rock formation. Which also helped keep it hidden from any unexpected hikers.

The path was dark. Just when Sinbad was about to suggest that Firouz pull out his lighting sticks, Ruby spoke up. "You won't see much now, but after a few steps further you will see some light", Ruby let them know.

She was true to her word. As they walked deeper into the cave, they saw that it had a few small openings above them that allowed rays of light to seep into the darkness. The light showed them a stone staircase that led them down to what appeared to be a small cove. At the base of the cave, there was a large pond. "That down there, is the blue hole", Ruby explained. She lead them down the stone steps to the base of the cave. "Which leads to many underwater caves".

The crew looked around themselves. "This is amazing", Firouz stated out loud. Once they reached the floor they could see other pathways that they were just above. Some of which, had extinguished lanterns against it's rock wall.

"Where is everybody?" Doubar asked out loud.

His question was answered with a loud SPLASH! They all looked to the water and saw an end of a fish tail submerging. They stood and waited in silence.

"They are coming", Ruby looked to the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

******Short addition - sorry for the delay - expect more this weekend! **

They stood and watched a woman walk out of the pond towards them. She wore what looked to be a long, sleeveless, black dress that clinged to her body. It emphasized her long legs and lean frame. She had jet black hair and grey eyes that reflected wisdom. She smiled welcomingly to them.

"Captain Sinbad", she walked to him, "Thank you for coming". She turned to the rest of the crew, "I thank all of you. We are in need of help".

"It is our pleasure", Sinbad replied.

"My name is Mabel. I welcome you to our home and I hope you all understand that you've gained knowledge that is hidden". As Mabel spoke, the crew could see other merman and mermaids coming to the surface behind her. They stayed in the water to watch and listen.

"We intend to keep it hidden", Sinbad replied, "We understand that it means your safety".

"I believe you will", Mabel replied with a smile. "I've heard stories of you and I trust you". She turned her attention to Bryn and stood in front of her. "Just as I expected. Not only are you very powerful, you are also very beautiful".

Bryn blushed at the compliment. She didn't know what to say other then, "Thank you".

Mabel then turned to Rongar, "The silent warrior". She smiled, "You have bravery written all of you". She went from one person to the next as if they were lined up for inspection. Her gray eyes meeting their own. "Firouz, a man of science. I admire your desire for knowledge and meaning in this world". She smiled at Doubar, "Doubar; the big brother. Your strength is just as big as your heart". Mabel looked too all of them once again, "All of are really one in the same". Her eyes rested on the captain, "Sinbad, you have such a fine crew".

"I got lucky", Sinbad replied. He didn't know where she was going with this. He felt uncomfortable that she knew so much about them. "You seem to know us well", he commented.

"It's a gift", Mabel gave no other explanation.

At that moment Bryn let out a small discomforted noise. The crew looked at her and saw her take a step back. Her hand reached her temple. Her eyes shut.

"Bryn, what is it?" Firouz asked. He placed a concerned hand on her arm.

Mabel reacted with an arm held up behind her as if she was commanding someone to stop. She looked to the water. The crew followed her gaze and saw some of the merman and mermaids were perched on some rocks watching them. They're first sight of their true form. Their tails were long and their scales shined. Each a variety of color. Their eyes were filled with sadness and worry.

Bryn looked up and made eye contact with one of them, "They are speaking to me…"

Mabel turned to Bryn, "I apologize. I told them to not overwhelm you with their stories. Many are grieving for their lost ones".

"What can we do to help", Sinbad got to the point.

"Captain Hawkins took some of our mermaids. Help us find them and steer him and his brute men away from our home", Mabel replied.

"Do you have an idea of where he may have taken them?" Doubar asked.

"We know every inch of this island, " Ruby answered, "They are not here".

"He brought them aboard his ship", Mabel informed all of them, "They are either still there or he brought them to Kingsley. He's been sailing there and back a few times these past couple weeks".

"Where is he now?" Sinbad asked.

"He's anchored off Seal Cove", Mabel replied. "On the other side of where we are now".

"We need to get on that ship", Doubar expressed. "To find those girls. Excuse me, mermaids".

"You're right", Firouz replied, "Especially if you know they are on the ship".

Sinbad looked to his crew and thought silently to himself. He knew the only way they would accomplish this at sea is by the cover of night. They didn't know anything about Captain Hawkin's ship or how many people he has in his crew. They would be in a very precarious position.

"Let's set up camp near the beach. By night fall, we will approach the ship with our longboats. We'll board while Captain Hawkins and his men are asleep". As much as he hated boarding other ships uninvited, he knew he had to at least try for Ruby and Mabel.


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologize for not meeting my deadline since the last chapter...I shouldn't make any promises like that! Here is an addition to my sister. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

"Are we sure we are in the right part of the island?" Doubar looked across the horizon. "Where's his ship?"

Sinbad, Rongar and Doubar hiked away from the rest of the crew; who were camped along the beach. Sinbad wanted to have Captain Hawkins ship in sight to organize a plan of action. After speaking with Mabel, they set up camp around the bend of where Captain Hawkins ship was docked. Sinbad made sure his ship and crew remained out of view.

"There", Sinbad pointed to the right, "He's anchored farther then we expected".

"The clouds are covering the moonlight", Doubar looked above them, "Hopefully we can use it to our advantage".

Sinbad and Doubar both watched Rongar move his hand across the sky.

"They are moving fast", Sinbad agreed while looking above him, "The wind is picking up". He squinted at the distant ship, "There's still a lamp on up on deck. I can't tell if there are any ports to look through below".

"Not from this view that we could tell", Doubar stated. "He probably has a watch up on deck throughout the night like we do".

"Let's rest for a couple hours and then we will make our move", Sinbad suggested, "I want to be sure they are fast asleep when we come".

xxxx

The rest of the crew were already settled along the beach by the time Sinbad, Doubar and Rongar returned. Sinbad knew they were waiting patiently for his order. He saw that a fire pit was dug. Not by his crew, but by the merman who transformed to be on land. Their only attire was brown pants that were loose and wet from the water. He found Firouz seated next to Anders on the sand.

"Good! You're back!", Firouz looked towards his captain. "Ruby wanted to speak with you". He pointed and nodded his head towards her direction.

Sinbad look further down the beach. He saw that Ruby was walking with Bryn. He also noticed that Dermott found his way back to Bryn. He was perched on her arm. Sinbad thought he would be needing his eyes later in the evening. He looked back to Firouz and nodded towards the merman near the firepit. "What are they doing?"

"They wanted to provide us food", Firouz answered, "As a thank you for our help".

"That's very kind of them", Doubar stated. "I am getting hungry".

"We will need our energy", Sinbad turned to his men, "We are going to wait a couple hours before we approach Hawkins ship. Rest awhile till then". He then looked back towards Ruby and Bryn. They were making their way towards them.

"Sinbad!" Ruby called to him as she got closer. "I would like a word". She indicated for him to follow her with a tilt of her head towards another direction.

"You can have several", Sinbad replied. He stepped forward to join her just as Bryn stepped aside. Sinbad took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that Bryn went to stand next to Doubar and Rongar.

"Captain, I would like to be there when you board that ship tonight", Ruby voiced. "Just incase our mermaid are there. For them, It would be good to see a familiar face trying to help them".

"I think that is a good idea", Sinbad answered. "Will you be able to speak telepathically to them?" He watched Ruby nod her head. "That may be helpful as well'.

"I hope they are there", Ruby replied, "We've tried reaching out to them in that way, but no one has responded".

"We will be using two long boats", Sinbad explained, "I do not know what condition they will be in. If they are not fit to swim away from the ship the long boats will be their to provide safe transport". After he said that he saw immediate worry upon Ruby's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Just in case they need".

Ruby nodded her head, "You're right". She sighed, "We should be prepared".

xxxx

Bryn was woken up by a gentle nudge and someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Sinbad kneeling over her on the sand. She felt his hand caress her cheek as her eyes focused. It took her a second to remember where she was. She thought she must have dozed off while they were waiting.

"It's time to go", Sinbad whispered. He then stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and was lifted off the sand.

Bryn surveyed the beach. "Where is everyone?" All that was left was the crew and Ruby.

"Some left earlier to be with there families for the rest of the evening and some are now swimming towards Captain Hawkins ship". Sinbad explained, "They wanted to be there with us if help was needed".

"Sinbad! The long boats are ready", Doubar called out to his brother.

"Let's push off", Sinbad ordered. He let Bryn go ahead of him and watched her jump into the longboat closest to them. After she seated herself next to Rongar, he pushed the boat deeper into the water and jumped in himself.

Doubar handed him a paddle and looked at him questionably, "Are you ready for this?"

Sinbad nodded his head, "As ready as I'll ever be". He began to row. To the left of him was their other long boat, which had Firouz, Anders and Ruby. "Let's stay close together", he ordered.

The night was cool and dark. As the crew rowed, all they could her was the sound of their paddles breaking the surface of the water. Once they rowed around the bend, Captain Hawkins ship was in sight.

Sinbad spoke up enough to be heard between the two close boats. "Steer towards the stern and get as close to it as you can. We need to walk lightly on the ship".

"Count me out", Doubar whispered back, "I will stay with the boats".

"Me too", Firouz replied.

"Firouz, I need you on the ship to see to these mermaids. I do not know what condition they may be in".

Firouz understood his meaning and nodded his head. "Alright".

Anders spoke up, "I'll stay with this boat".

Sinbad nodded his head as a thank you. He looked at Rongar, "You and I will take care of the person on watch".

"Dermott said there's another person up on deck", Bryn stated. Earlier in the evening Sinbad asked Dermott to fly over the the ship to be their eyes. He was now rested atop one of the ship's tall mast with a great view of the high deck below.

"Firouz, keep an eye out for that person", Sinbad added, "Bryn, you and Ruby go below and see what you can find. We will be joining you two soon".

As their boats got closer to the ship, the crew remained silent. Rongar pointed at the section of the ship that he saw that would be the easiest point to climb. Once they got closer, he was was the first to climb up. Sinbad didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw Rongar go over the rail. He made eye contact with Rongar and held up rope. Rongar nodded his head indicated that he was ready for the throw. He caught it making sure the rope wouldn't fall hard onto the wooden deck. After finding a place to secure the rope, he threw the other end back at Sinbad and watched Ruby climb up first. Once she reached the rail, he grabbed her waist helped lift her onto the deck. He did the same with Bryn. Once Firouz and Sinbad climbed up, he offered them his arm.

"Thank you, " Sinbad whispered with a light pat on Rongar's shoulder. Sinbad looked ahead of them and saw that the man on watch was oblivious to them boarding. He looked to the starboard side and saw the other man was standing on top of a crate to relieve himself over the rail. He looked at Firouz and saw that he spotted him as well.

Firouz gestured for them to go ahead. "I will wait till he's finished", he whispered.

Sinbad and Rongar were approaching the man on watch as Bryn and Ruby were making their way forward on the port side.

xxxx

The girls made it below deck. Bryn halted when she heard Ruby speak to her. "_Shall we split up?" _Bryn looked at Ruby and nodded.

She watched Ruby smile at her, "_It's no different then how you speak to Dermott, Bryn. You can communicate to me in this way"._

"It takes some getting used to. I'm only used to Dermott in my head_", _Bryn whispered.

"_I know. You go back while I go forward", _Ruby tilted her head in the last direction. "_If you see anything, speak to me". _

"_I will", _Bryn replied with a smile.

"_Good girl", _Ruby smirked. She then turned to search.

xxxx

That's just too weird. Bryn thought to herself as she slowly made her way through the small passageway. I think I could only handle one person in my head at a time. She came to the first door on her left and took a breath as she reached for the handle. She winced at the creaking door as it opened. She listened for movement, but only heard rhythmic breathing from the person sleeping within that room. She took a peek inside and saw a man in deep sleep. She gently re closed the door and continued on. She went from one door to another, with the same discovery and wondered if Ruby was having any luck. She remembered, if she did, she probably would have heard her voice by now.

Bryn stopped. She heard a sound. She wasn't sure if it was the creak of the wooden floor beneath her feet or the sound of another door. Then there was whistling. Someone was ahead of going in her direction. Great. Someone can't sleep! She went for the closest door ahead of her and quickly entered, relieved that it didn't make a sound. Leaving it ajar, she peeked and watched the man walk past her. She was about to sneak up on him from behind to knock him down before he saw Ruby and the others but stilled at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Mabel, is that you?"

xxxx

Sinbad, Firouz and Rongar made it below, leaving two of Captain Hawkins men up on deck unconscious. It didn't take much to take them down. They didn't see it coming. Sinbad whistled to cause one of the men to turn around, only to be struck on the head by Rongar from behind. Sinbad was quick and caught the man in time to gently place him on the deck to avoid any disruptive noise. Firouz waited for the other man to finish his business. He also waited for the man to get off the crate. Once he finally did, Firouz surprised him and gave him a blow to the head before he could make a sound.

The three of them turned towards the sound of footsteps. It was Ruby. "They are not here", she whispered.

"Are you certain?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes", she tilted her head at the direction she came from, "There are men in the galley. I heard them speaking. They brought them to Kingsley".

"Let's get out of here than", Firouz whispered. "Where's Bryn?"

Ruby blinked, "She must still be looking. I tried to reach out to her on my way back, but she didn't respond".


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the wait. Due to the upcoming holidays, I will be getting a break from work and school soon. Guess, what I plan to be doing during the down time! Writing! Thank you for your patience as this story unfolds. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

Bryn peeked over her shoulder and realized that she could be no where else but the Captain's quarters. Across from the door, from where she stood, was an opened doorway that lead towards a balcony on the side of the ship. The opening allowed some moon light to seep in. She noticed a silhouette of a body laying on the bed. The head of the bed was hidden within the shadows.

"The last time you were on this ship you said that it would be the last", Captain Hawkins said from the bed. "We both know you've said that before". He laughed lightly. Bryn stood still. She heard him move and silently willed him to stay put. She realize he was sitting himself up. The last thing she wanted was for him to know that she's not who he thinks she is.

"Come here", She heard his hand pat the mattress next to him. She instinctively took a step back.

"You're still angry with me aren't you?" Captain Hawkins responded to her silence. "Close the door and we can discuss it".

Bryn knew she couldn't stay silent for long and she knew she most definitely couldn't stay to discuss anything. She whispered, " I can't". She hesitated and whispered, "I should go".

Captain Hawkins did not argue. He did exactly what she didn't want him to do. He stood up and started to walk towards her. Soon he would realize she wasn't Mabel if he got any closer.

"_You need to jump". _

Bryn heard an unfamiliar voice in her heard. "_Jump?", _she replied. As Captain Hawkins got closer, she maneuvered her body so that her back was blocking the moonlight. She hoped the only thing visible was her silhouette. She heard Captain Hawkins laugh.

"My darling, you do play an interesting game". Captain Hawkins went to reach for her but stopped mid-step when they both heard a knock on his door that was slightly ajar. Captain Hawkins cursed and turned around to answer. "What is it?", he yelled at the intruder.

At that moment Bryn knew what she had to do. While Captain Hawkins was distracted, she quickly turned and ran for the opened door that lead towards the balcony. There she saw who was speaking to her earlier. A merman had his head above water. She realized he was one of the few that followed them to the ship to help. She saw him wave to her.

"_Don't worry. I will guide you_", he waved again. "_You need to jump_".

"_What about the girls_?" Bryn quickly asked.

"_Ruby said they aren't here_", he replied. "_Now hurry!"_

Bryn took a look behind her when she heard Captain Hawkins call out for Mabel. He was coming closer. With a sigh she told her self she was going to take her chances with the impatient merman instead. She pushed herself up on the rail to stand, took a deep breath, and jumped overboard.

xxxx

Sinbad just finished telling Firouz to take Ruby back to Doubar when they heard voices coming from the direction Ruby just came from.

"It's the men from the galley", Ruby stated.

"How many?" Sinbad asked.

"Three!", Ruby replied.

Sinbad pointed towards the ladder that would take them back to the deck and to Doubar. "Go".

Firouz took a hold of Ruby's hand to lead the way. He stopped when he felt that she didn't move. Her stance was strong.

"Wait!", Ruby whispered "Bryn's already off this ship".

"Are you sure?" Firouz questioned.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't", Ruby replied.

Rongar held up silencing finger. He heard something coming from the right of them. Sinbad heard it too. Someone was whistling and heading their way.

"Let's go", Sinbad ordered. They all ran to the ladder and we back on deck.

xxxx

Sinbad was silent with worry as they paddled back to camp. Once they reached Doubar and Anders, he saw that Bryn wasn't there. He nearly turned back around to go below deck to find her. Ruby stopped him and had to assure all of them that she was fine. She told them that she was already on her way back to shore. He was hesitant to believe her but felt that he could trust her.

As they paddled closer to the camp, they saw that she was right. As they approached the cove, they could see that Bryn was waist deep within the water wading her way towards dry land.

"Bryn!", Doubar hollered to her. She turned to the sound of his voice and gave him a smile and small wave. "She's looks just fine", Doubar said. He made eye contact with his brother and saw that Sinbad nodded his head in agreement and relief.

xxxx

Bryn made it to shore and stood still to catch her breath as she watched Sinbad, Rongar, Firouz and Anders pull the longboats up the beach. Ruby ran up to her.

"I'm so happy you are alright!" Ruby exclaimed. She pulled Bryn into a hug. "I tried to talk to you but you didn't respond".

"I did not hear you", Bryn replied. She let go and looked into Ruby's eyes. "I'm sorry we didn't find the girls". She wondered if Ruby knew about Mabel's relationship with Captain Hawkins.

"We will", Ruby appeared confident. "They are in Kingsley". She looked towards the water. "I need to go find Mabel and tell her the news. I will be back tomorrow". Bryn watched her run to the water and dive in.

"It looks like you had quite a swim", Sinbad was approaching her. She looked towards the direction of his voice. He was closer then she expected and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her wet head.

She returned the hug, "I had a little help". It was actually more than a little she thought. The merman that guided her basically pulled her back to shore under water. He seemed to know exactly when she needed to take a breath. He would pull her up to the surface and back below at a steady rhythm. He explained that they swim faster under water. She felt she never moved so fast in the water till now. "I'm sorry", She let go of Sinbad, "I'm soaked".

"You're also shivering", Sinbad observed, "Let's get you out of these wet clothes and next to a fire".

Firouz was walking by them and added, "We have some extra blankets in the tent, Bryn". He pointed in that direction. "Wrap yourself up in those".

Bryn nodded, "Thank you". She then looked at Sinbad, "We'll talk later". He nodded his head in understanding as she went to go follow Firouz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Thanksgiving! - to those who celebrate it. Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

The crew laid their blankets around a fire pit to keep warm throughout the rest of the evening. All were just settling down to try and get some rest before the morning tide.

"I hope this last for awhile. There's a chill in the air", Firouz said while stoking the fire.

"I'm sure it will be fine", Doubar replied with his eyes shut. He was already laid back with his hands behind his head.

"I'm just worried about Bryn. She barely has any clothes on and her hair is still very damp", Firouz whispered. "I wish we brought thicker blankets. I don't want her to get sick. It must be the physician in me to be so concerned".

"I'm fine, Firouz", Bryn replied reassuringly. She knew he was trying to be discreet, but she could hear him chattering from where she was laying. She was wrapped around a blanket, nestled against Sinbad. She told herself she was more than fine. She then thought of Sinbad, all he had was a wool hooded cape. Realizing he probably needed warmth as much as she did, she pressed herself closer to him. He responded with a caress to her back.

"If I had a warm body to lay against, I'd be fine too", Anders added. He was laying across from where Sinbad and Bryn settled. He envied their companionship.

"You can always come and have a snuggle with me", Doubar joked, which resulted with a chorus of muffled laughter coming from the group.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind", Anders stated. He too laughed at the idea and turned on his side.

"Don't worry, Kingsley will have a plethora of warm bodies to choose from", Doubar replied with a chuckle.

"Let's all try to get some rest before the sun comes up", Sinbad feigned impatience. He too was amused. While looking up at the star filled sky, he shook his head at his brother and crew's humor. He glanced down at Bryn and saw that she shared an amused smile on her face that she couldn't hide. Her body shook slightly with laughter. "That goes the same for you", he whispered.

She responded by lifting her head up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Sinbad", she whispered back.

He was not satisfied and he couldn't help himself. When it comes to the woman laying right next time, his inability to control his actions was something he was growing accustomed too. He knew it was something that he should work on. At this moment, he didn't think of his crew surrounding them. He looked into her brown eyes and brought his head down to give her a longer and deeper kiss. "Now, I will have a good night", Sinbad whispered.

xxxx

The Nomad was just pulling into Kingsley Harbor by mid afternoon. Sinbad was on the tiller and observed his experienced crew as they prepared for port. As they got nearer they could hear the familiar sounds of the bustling city. The noise of carriages, horses, quick greetings as people passed one another and the sound of a steeple bell ringing the hour, filled the sea air.

As Rongar and Firouz secured the ship's lines to the dock, Sinbad heard a voice from another ship call out to them, "Lookie here! The Nomad is in port!".

Sinbad stood at the railing and looked to a three mast ship that was docked next to them called The Ivy. Her Captain was standing at the rail with a waved had. Sinbad lifted a hand to wave back, "Hans! I thought you were banned off this soil", he hollered back jokingly.

"I am still on my ship aren't I?" Hans called back with a laugh. He was interrupted by one of his crewman calling him. Sinbad watch him give an instruction before turning back towards The Nomad. "I'll see you in town, Sinbad! I will buy you a drink."

"I'll hold you to that", Sinbad replied with a wave.

Doubar stood next to Sinbad, "I've always like that man".

"It's not often enough we run into each other", Sinbad replied, "I like him too".

"Where do we go from here, Captain?" Ruby stood behind the brothers. That morning, she caught them in time to come aboard before they pulled up anchor. She insisted that she joins them at Kingsley as well. "How do we find them now?" She looked at the town and appeared overwhelmed.

"We ask around town. See if they notice anything different", He made eye contact with his crew, "Start with some of the people we do know. Don't be too forward. Make easy conversation".

"Since the girls are some where in this vicinity and Captain Hawkins is currently at the island, he's got to have some of his crew out here too", Doubar added. "He's obviously not doing this alone. We need to be cautious". The crew responded by nodding their heads in understanding.

At that moment, Dermott stretched his wings and jumped off one of the tall mast. He left The Nomad with a final call that seemed to echo in the wind.

Anders was beside Bryn as they started to walk off the ship. He watched Dermott shrink smaller as he flew away, "What's up with him?"

"He wants to find those girls as much as we do", Bryn replied with a shrug, "He's going to look around and probably hunt".

"Where are you going?" Anders asked.

"I'm going to the market if you must know", Bryn replied. She looked at Anders. "Want to join me?"

Anders shrugged, "Why not?".

xxxx

"Sinbad, we'll be needing supplies". Just ahead of Bryn & Anders, Firouz was walking along side his Captain through town.

"We'll see to that before we leave". Sinbad replied, "Hopefully we can find these girls soon. I hope to leave port in three days. We still have scheduled cargo to keep".

Ruby spoke up from behind him, "What if we don't find them in three days?"

Sinbad glanced over his shoulder. He didn't expect her to be right there. "If that is the case, we will stay behind longer. I just hope we find them sooner than later".

"We always aim to be punctual. Sometime it just can't be helped", Doubar said behind Ruby. He watched her nod her head in understanding.

"We appreciate all your help and your time," Ruby said to the Captain.

Sinbad smiled at her, "We'll find them".

"I'm going to go see the local doctor," Firouz stated, "Maybe he knows of something of value. I am also interested to know of any new medical marvels he may like to share". He looked at the group, "Anyone want to come with me?" He watched everyone shake their heads. He smiled expecting that response. "I will catch up with you later".

"Be safe," Sinbad watched Firouz turned to leave.

"SINBAD!"

Sinbad looked ahead of him and saw a familiar face walking towards them. It was Hans's first mate, Will. Sinbad smiled and held out his hand to greet an old friend.

"You look well!" Will observed. Will made eye contact with Sinbad's brother and shook his hand as well, "You too Doubar!" He smiled and nodded his head at Rongar. While stopped, Bryn and Anders caught up to them. Will recognized her as they approached, "Bryn! You are a vision in white", Will exclaimed. He leaned in to pull her into a hug. "Beautiful as ever I must add".

"You flatter me, " Bryn smiled. She wore a simple white dress, with her brown belt and boots. Her yellow dress was still damp from her swim the morning before. On The Nomad, she opted to change into something more dry. She gave him a welcoming kiss on the cheek before letting go. She looked at him up and down, "You're looking pretty handsome yourself".

"Kind of you to say", Will replied with a squeeze on her shoulder, he then made eye contact with Anders and then glanced at Bryn. "Is this your husband?" He pointed at Anders direction.

Bryn gave a small laugh and gestured to Anders, "No, This is..".

"Anders", Anders interrupted her and held out his own hand to Will. Will took it with a smile.

"Anders is a new crew member of mine, "Sinbad added. "Anders, this is Will. He sails with Hans, who Captains The Ivy. We used to work on the same ship together back in the day".

"You found yourself in good company than, Anders. "Will stated, he notice someone else just past Sinbad. He angled his head to see her, "Is this a new crew member as well?".

Ruby shook her head at Will, realizing he was looking at her. "No".

"This is Ruby", Sinbad placed a hand on her shoulder, "We are helping her find her…family".

"Have they gone missing?" Will asked, interested.

"Taken", Ruby answered quietly.

Before Ruby said anymore, Sinbad got Will's attention, "I was hoping to speak with you and Hans tonight at the tavern".

Will understood that Sinbad wanted to wait to discuss it with his Captain present. He nodded his head, "We will be there tonight. It will be nice to catch up".

xxxx

After speaking with Will, most of the crew went their separate ways and agreed to meet at the tavern by sun down. Bryn and Anders found their way to the market and were walking among the tents.

"That Will seems like a nice guy. Have you known him long?" Anders asked Bryn as she reached her hand out to have a feel of one of the fabrics displayed.

"A few years", Bryn replied, "Doubar and Sinbad have known Will and Hans for much longer".

"He seems oblivious about you and Sinbad's relationship", Anders stated, "What you two have must be something new".

"You can say that", Bryn replied.

"Do you trust him?" Anders asked.

Bryn let go of the fabric and continued walking, "Yes. Sinbad and Doubar do. I trust that".

"Not Will. Do you trust Sinbad", Anders looked at Bryn. She stopped walking and made eye contact with him.

"I trust him with my life", she stated. "Do you have doubts of your Captain?"

"No. I think he is a fine Captain. He seems great". Anders cleared his throat, "Do you trust him with your heart?" He asked more specifically.

"Where are you going with this?" Bryn grew impatient and gave him a look of annoyance.

"I'm just trying to understand a woman's mind", Anders held up his hands in defense. "I don't mean anything by it. I also wouldn't care for you to get hurt. I know how that is like".

"You do know not all women think alike, right?", Bryn continued walking. Anders followed suit. They reached another tent that displayed a variety of jewelry and decorative trinkets.

"I also know you are avoiding the question". Anders stated.

Before Bryn could reply a vendor interrupted their conversation. "Anything I can help you find, Miss?" While seated on a wooden chair, the vendor looked up at Bryn.

"No, thank you", Bryn replied. "I'm just browsing".

Anders reached for a smooth stone. The weight of it felt heavy and was cold to the touch. He tossed it lightly in the air and caught it.

"Be careful with that!" The vendor stood up and removed the stone from Anders hand. "This is very precious. You must not break it. It's most valuable".

"I'm sorry", Anders appeared confused. He didn't see how a simple polished rock could be so valuable".

Bryn gazed at the stone and the other stones displayed on the table. "What are these?"

The vendor looked at her with a smile and gesture towards the stones, "These are aquamarines. Very rare".


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! Feel free to leave a review. Thank you!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

Bryn picked up one of the stones and gently examined it. She was wary of how genuine it was. She has come across crooked vendors before and knew they only cared of how much they would profit off a sale and not necessarily the interest of the buyer. She noticed there were only three on the table.

"How did you come to acquire these?" Bryn asked the vendor.

" An able seaman" The vendor replied, "I will not give you specifics. Who I do business with is strictly confidential". He paused and studied her. "Would you like to make a purchase, Miss? Perhaps you know of a sea captain that would benefit from these remarkable stones?"

"Perhaps", Bryn replied. She looked at Anders.

The vendor followed her eyes, "Do you need to consult with your husband? Please do what you need to do", his hand gestured between them", I will wait patiently right here".

"We are not married", Anders told the vendor. He looked at Bryn, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Bryn sighed and looked to the vendor again, "What time will you close your tent tonight?"

The man looked at the sky, "Very soon. The sun is just setting. I am always packed up before dark".

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Bryn asked.

"Yes! Do come back if that is what you wish to do", the vendor replied. "I can not guarantee that they would be here when you return though. Why chance it? Make your purchase now".

"We will be back tomorrow", Bryn told the vendor. She nudged Anders to keep walking.

The vendor had a look of disappointment on his face, "Very well. I will be here tomorrow by morning", he put on a professional smile, "You have yourself a wonderful night!"

Bryn smiled, "Thank you". She continued walking.

"You want to bring Ruby here to look at the stones?" Anders leaned into her to not be overheard.

"Yes", Bryn answered, "She can let us know if those stones are real. Maybe this man has a connection to Captain Hawkins and his men".

xxxx

Bryn and Anders were just entering the tavern when they saw Firouz waving at them to join him. He was seated with Hans and Will. Bryn and Anders made their way through the crowd to their table.

"Hey you two", Firouz greeted them. He held up his mug of ale, "Have a drink!"

"I will go get us something", Anders volunteered. He nudged Bryn, "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having is fine", Bryn answered. "Thank you".

Before she got a chance to sit down, Hans walked around the table to give her a hug, "Hi, darling", he whispered in her ear. "Are these guy treating you all right?"

"I wouldn't let them otherwise", Bryn smiled at the man.

"That's what I like to hear", Hans smiled and kissed her on the cheek before letting go. He looked at her up and down, "You get prettier every time I see you".

Bryn blushed at the compliment and waved it off as she sat down. "Your eye sight must be declining throughout the months". She smiled at Hans and turned her attention to Firouz, "How did your visit with the doctor go? Any medical marvels he was willing to share?"

Firouz's face brightened at the question, "Yes! The doctor spoke to me about some of the herbal medicines that he's been using with his current patients. For example, he has seen positive effects with ginger root".

"What does ginger root do?" Will asked before taking a gulp of his ale. He exchanged a smile with Bryn knowing he was just holding the door open for Firouz to continue.

"It eliminates toxins and raises body heat, which is great for the common cold. What I really found fascinating was that it helps with nausea as well. Anytime we have someone on board feeling seasick I should give them some ginger root and they will be feeling much better in no time".

"That's really remarkable", Hans replied. "You and my physician on board should chat. I do believe your knowledge is much more advanced, I must say".

"I would love to", Firouz replied with a smile at the compliment.

"Just don't tell him I said that", Hans laughed. He glanced behind Bryn and saw Doubar and Rongar at the entrance. "Ah! Here comes Doubar and Rongar". He stood up and waved them over.

Once they got to their table and greetings were exchanged. Rongar caught sight of Anders at the bar and went to join him.

"Rongar, get one for me and Sinbad as well. Also, a water for Ruby". Doubar hollered to his friend.

Will leaned into Bryn to whisper, "Can Rongar order drinks?"

She gave a small laugh and whispered back, "He communicates better than you think".

"Where is Sinbad and Ruby", Firouz asked Doubar.

Doubar appeared puzzled and looked back towards the entrance. "They were just behind us". He caught sight of Ruby finally entering, "Ah! Here's Ruby".

xxxx

Just outside the tavern Sinbad was following Doubar and Rongar when he felt someone grab a hold of his arm. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and saw who it was. "Marie!

He stopped so suddenly that Ruby almost collided with him. As Marie immediately pulled him into a hug, he saw Ruby walk around them. He gave her a look of apology. "I'm sorry. I will be right there". He said over Marie's shoulder. Marie finally let go and quickly looked over her shoulder at Ruby. She saw Ruby nod her head at Sinbad and continued walking. For a moment she was curious about who that woman was and who she was to Sinbad.

"Oh! Sinbad!", Marie exclaimed, she surprised him again when she places both hands on his faced and kissed him. Sinbad barely had time to react and than felt her trail kisses on his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

Sinbad gave a small laugh at the attention, and was able to lightly push her away with his hands. "Marie, give me a moment to look at you", he smiled at her.

She still kept a hold of his arm. "How long will you be in town?" she looked up at him excitedly.

"Only a few days", he replied. He tried to take a step back but she followed him to stand close.

He heard another woman call out her name from behind her and saw she had a group of friends waiting for her. "Looks like they are waiting for you", he said. Like my friends are waiting for me, he thought. "I'll will let you get back to them".

"Oh, they can wait", she replied. She saw him take another step back and felt that he was ready to go inside. "You're crew must be waiting for you. I'm sorry to interrupt. I couldn't believe it when I first saw you. I had to come and say hello. I will find you later, Sinbad". She finally let go of his arm and walked away with a wink. He nodded with a smile and turned to the tavern entrance.

xxxx

As Sinbad walked away from Marie, he shook his head at what just happened. In the back of his mind he knew he would run into her some time or another while they were in Kingsley. She's a lovely woman and he enjoyed her company during a couple occasions while they were in port. He told himself that was just in the past and he wanted to keep that way.

As he entered the tavern, he surveyed the room. It didn't take long for him to see Firouz waving him to their table. As he approached them, he saw that Rongar was already making his way with a handful of drinks. He quickened his pace to give him a hand.

"Everything okay, Sinbad?" Doubar asked his brother as he reached for his own ale.

"Yes, I just ran into someone I know", Sinbad explained. He didn't go into further detail. After he placed the drinks on the table, he walked around the table to shake Han's hand. "Hans! It's been probably over a year already".

"You're probably right. How's the cargo business going?," Hans replied. He gestured for Sinbad to have a seat next to him.

"Steady", Sinbad replied with a smile.

xxxx

As Sinbad and the crew conversed with Hans and Will, Bryn took the opportunity to speak with Ruby. She let her know of what they came across at the market.

"I doubt they are real", Ruby replied. "Although, I am a little curious. We will go tomorrow morning".

"I've never seen them sold in markets before at other ports. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even aware of them till most recently. It's an odd coincidence that they are selling them here", Bryn said, "Especially with what is going on".

"He wouldn't say where he got them from?" Ruby question.

"He said it was strictly confidential", Bryn said. She took a sip of her drink and placed it on the wooden table. Something caught her attention. She took a glance out the window and stood up.

"What is it, Bryn?" Doubar asked.

"It's Dermott," Bryn replied, "He is just outside. I will be right back".

"I will come with you", Ruby stood up as well. "I could use some air".

xxxx

"_Dermott? What is it?" _Bryn approached the hawk. He was perched at a nearby tree. Once she reached him, she caressed his feathers. "_You were gone for awhile_".

"_I saw Captain Hawkins arrive in port. He's here", _Dermott warned her with a blink_. "I followed him and into the woods. There's a house. It's off the beaten path". _

Bryn looked at Ruby and from the look of hope on her face, realized that she could hear him too.

"_Did you get a look inside?" _Bryn asked.

"_Yes, I didn't see anyone from where I perched. Some windows were covered", _Dermott answered. _"The house was rather large and it looked aged. There were a lot of undergrowth. The property doesn't look very well maintained"._

Ruby than spoke to the hawk herself, "_Can you take us there?"_

Dermott turned his head at her direction_, "Yes, but he won't be there now. He is heading this way and will be here very soon"._

"We should tell Sinbad and the others", Bryn said out loud to Ruby.

"_I will take you tomorrow", _Dermott stated_, "Dark clouds are heading this way as well. With the heavy wind and rain conditions, it won't be safe tonight nor comfortable". _As he spoke, he saw the wind push Bryn's hair in her face She moved it away with a hand_, "It's picking up now as we speak"._

"_Where will you be?" _Bryn asked.

"_Don't worry about me", _Dermott chirped, _"I will be among the trees until you get to your room at the inn. Leave your window open for me. I will find you". _He was well capable of sitting through a storm, but he knew she'd feel comfortable seeing that he was safe from the elements. As much as he hated it, he does feel like a pet sometimes. He knew she means well and he didn't want to worry her.

Bryn smiled at her friend, _"I will". _She turned to Ruby, _"_Let's get inside_"._

Ruby looked to the left of her. She immediately grabbed Bryn's arm in fear, "Bryn! He's already here!" She spotted Captain Hawkins and a few of his men walking in their direction.

"He's going to the tavern", Bryn stated, "Come on". The girls hurried inside back towards their table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hooray! I just finished finals for my class! I hope to have more time in the near future to complete this story! Happy reading!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

Once they reached their table, all eyes were on them. Sinbad looked at Bryn than to Ruby. He noticed something was up. "Everything okay with Dermott?"

"It's Captain Hawkins", Bryn said before looking over her shoulder, "He's on his way in". The crew glanced behind her. They saw a tall, dark haired man saunter in. He wore a loose fitting white blouse and brown leather pants that carried a black leather scabbard on his left hip. They've recognized him before from past visits into this port. They watched him walk straight towards the bar.

"It would be best if we act normal", Firouz stated, "He doesn't know that it was us on his ship last night, remember?"

Hans and Will exchanged looks, "You guys went onto his ship without him knowing? You didn't mention that part", Will whispered. Minus the detail about mermaids, Sinbad just finished explaining what their situation was in regards to finding Ruby's family. "Doesn't that break some sort of sailor's code?"

"You're not breaking the rules unless you get caught", Sinbad smiled as he watched Hans roll his eyes at that statement, "At least that is how I see it with most things'.

Bryn leaned in close to whisper, "Dermott followed him to a house earlier in the woods. He didn't see anyone there, but said most windows were covered up".

"Let me guess, you would like to go in there as well?", Will stated more than questioned. "Why don't you try getting yourself an invitation before breaking and entering".

"I don't think that's a good idea", Bryn replied to his suggestion.

"I am sure we can find someone to make introductions", Will continued. He scanned the room. "Any man would be pleased to bring home a beautiful woman".

Bryn placed a hand on his arm, "Please, Will. I know you're trying to help, but I don't wish to be introduced to the man".

"Dermott said he will take us there tomorrow", Ruby added.

The bar keep just shut a few opened windows. They could hear him mumble about a storm coming. At that moment, Sinbad took his eyes off of Bryn and followed Captain Hawkins. He and his men were settling at the table next to them. The rest of the crew noticed as well and their table went silent. He wondered what would cause Bryn to be so uneasy about meeting Captain Hawkins. He felt there was something that she wasn't sharing.

Ruby grew nervous at Captain Hawkins's nearness. She felt that he would notice that she was a mermaid. She reached out to Bryn telepathically, "_I think I need to go now_".

"Firouz, are our accommodations all set at the inn?" Bryn turned to her friend after she heard Ruby's unease. She watched Firouz nod his head.

"Yes, I was only able to get four rooms", he said, "Some of us will have to share". He pulled out keys that he carried in his pocket, "Thanks for asking. I almost forgot. The room numbers are engraved on the keys. We are all on the third floor". He laid three on the table and kept one for himself. "Who's rooming with me?"

Rongar immediately raised his hand. Doubar made a disgruntled noise. He knew Firouz and Rongar some how always results to this arrangement and he had an idea of why. "My snoring is not that bad!" he said. Rongar gesture to one of his ears and pointed up. "Yeah, yeah...I know. Your sense of hearing is heightened", Doubar said impatiently before he took a swig of his drink.

Bryn reached for one of the keys, "This one will be mine and Ruby's".

Doubar reached for his own, "Sinbad, you're the only one who seems to put up with my snoring. Everyone else here are big babies.".

Sinbad shrugged with an amused smile, "I'm used to it".

"I'm the odd man out", Anders pointed out. He looked at Bryn and Ruby, "I will room with the girls", he stated out loud with a wink at their direction.

"No!", Bryn and Ruby both said at the same time. The rest of the crew laughed.

"You won't get any snoring from me", Anders said with hands raised in defense.

"You are wasting your breath, Anders", Bryn replied while taking a glance at Captain Hawkins. From where she sat, she could see his profile. Her mind immediately went to that night she jumped off of his balcony. She wasn't sure if he's figured out that she wasn't Mabel after all. She also remembered she has not yet spoken a word of her discovery to Sinbad. From across the table, she saw him give her a look that she knew so well. There was something he wanted to say.

"Were you planning on calling it a night?" Doubar interrupted Bryn's thoughts. Bryn made eye contact with him and nodded her head.

"Yes, there is an errand we need to do early in the morning", she said. She took one last sip of her drink and placed it down on the table in front of her.

"I am sure we won't be long either", Firouz said. He looked around the room, "It seems most people are choosing to head home early due to the rain" . He watched the bar slowly empty out. People were milling around the exist saying quick good nights to their friends.

"Sleep well, ladies", Hans smiled at the women as they got up.

Ruby returned the smile, "You too", she looked at the rest of the men, "Good night to all of you".

Before leaving, Bryn walked up to Sinbad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before doing so, she saw that Ruby was already walking towards the exit, she whispered into Sinbad's ear, "Will you meet me in the lobby before you go to bed?" She looked into his blue eyes and watched him nod his head slightly at her request.

xxxx

Sinbad watched Bryn walk away and wondered what was on her mind and most importantly, what she wanted to say. When he looked back at the table, he did a double take at Hans and Will. They both shared the same grin on their faces. "What?"

"When did this start happening?" Hans questioned. He pointed towards the exit and pointed back at Sinbad. "Do you always get a kiss goodnight from your crew members ?"

Doubar chuckled and answered for his brother, "Only from the one who wears a skirts everyday".

"Not always", Sinbad answered for himself.

"Are you two serious", Hans asked with curiosity and amusement in his eyes.

"Well", Sinbad cleared his throat and took only a second to think about it, "I am".

"Have you two…?" Will raised his eyes brows suggestively.

"You don't have to answer that", Firouz quickly interjected towards Sinbad before he took a gulp of his ale.

Sinbad gave a nervous laugh. He knew it was not anyone's business. He also knew these men at the table were like his brothers. Although, he wasn't ready be so open around his newest crew member, Anders. "You're right Firouz. I am going to keep that one to myself".

Will accepted that response with a laugh and a nod. "Fair enough. It really isn't my business. I suppose you can say I'm just surprised!"

"Just to hear you say that you're serious about a woman floors me", Hans exclaimed.

"What are you saying?", Sinbad asked.

"You have been known to be a notable bachelor", Hans replied, "You will be breaking many hearts once word get's out that Sinbad the Sailor is settling down".

"Hey! No one said anything about settling down!" Sinbad exclaimed, "Don't be starting rumors now, Hans".

"Speaking of breaking hearts", Doubar elbowed Sinbad. "Look who is making her way towards our table right now".

xxxx

The first thing that Bryn did when she got into her room at the inn was open the window. She peaked outside and silently told Dermott that they made it to their room. When she turned around she saw that Ruby sat on one of the beds. She was staring at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Bryn went to go sit next to her.

Ruby looked up and Bryn and gave her a small smile. "I will be once this is over". She than gave a look of uncertainty. "Will this ever be over?"

"I hope so", Bryn replied, "How long has this been go on?"

"Only a couple months", Ruby answered. "I am still unsure of how Captain Hawkins discovered our island".

"Maybe he met one of your own in the past", Bryn answered. This time it was her turn to look at the floor. She was unsure of whether or not she should tell her about Mabel's visits on Captain Hawkins 's ship. She wondered how long Mable has been keeping that a secret as well.

"No one claims to know him", Ruby responded.

"Sinbad is not one to give up easily", Bryn smiled at Ruby, "If anyone can help, it will be him".

"You two are lucky to have each other", Ruby said. "All of you are lucky. Mabel is right. Sinbad really does have a fine crew".

"I am thankful for them everyday", Bryn stood up. She just saw Dermott fly in through the window. He perched himself on a chair.

"_Be careful", _Dermott warned them_. "I saw someone follow you two from the tavern. He entered the inn. He's one of Hawkins's men". _

"_Perhaps he has a room here?" _Ruby said to the bird.

"_Perhaps. I just have a funny feeling about him", _Dermott responded. _"He didn't take his eyes off the both of you. Just be careful"._

"_Thank you, Dermott", _Bryn said to her friend. She trusted his instincts. Most of the time she found him to be right when it came to his warnings. She looked at Ruby, "I'm going to the lobby to speak with the inn keeper. Maybe he knows something about this vendor I met today or anything else unusual going on around town".

"Can't you wait till morning?" Ruby asked.

" He has few customers needing his attention at this time. I'd rather get to him when he has a chance to talk. I am not yet tired anyways," Bryn responded. She hoped Ruby believed her. The main reason she wanted to go into the lobby was to have a word with Sinbad without Ruby there to overhear her speak of Mabel. Although, she wasn't lying entirely. If the inn keeper was free, she would still question him of what she just said she'd intend to do.

"Well, if Dermott is right about this man that followed us here. Be careful", Ruby repeated the hawk's words.

"I will", Bryn smiled, "Get some rest. I will be back soon".


	12. Chapter 12

**_I hope everyone had a great Holiday! Thank you for your patience on getting another chapter from me. Enjoy! _  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

As Bryn descended the stairs that lead towards the inn's lobby, she could see that no one was at the desk. There was a sign to ring the bell if assistance was needed. She noticed that behind the desk was a door that probably lead to the inn keeper's personal room. She decided that speaking with him will have to wait. She didn't want to disrupt him.

Once you enter the inn and walk past the desk , to the right of it, you will find another room. When Bryn entered that room she saw that it was an extension of the waiting area. There was a bar at the back with tall stools and a lit fireplace to the left of it. The fireplace was surrounded by couches with elaborate decorated cushions. She was not the only one in the room. She made eye contact with the bar tender.

"Can I help you, miss?" The bartender gestured for her to come closer.

"I am just waiting for someone", Bryn replied as she made her way to the bar.

"I'm Otis", he held out a hand.

"Bryn", she smiled and shook it.

They both heard a door open and heard footsteps as someone entered the inn. Bryn looked over her shoulder. It was not anyone she recognized. A man and woman made their way up the stairs towards their room.

"I take it that wasn't them", Otis noted out loud. He watched Bryn shake her head. "You've been here before", he crossed his arms in front of him and studied her, "I recognize you. You usually travel with a bunch of men. Sailors".

Bryn smiled knowing that means of travel was most common at this port, "You're right".

"Would you like a drink as you wait?" Otis asked.

"No, thank you", Bryn replied,

"Well, I'm pouring you one anyways. It's on me", Otis smiled, "I can't have you up here with empty hands. Wouldn't want customers to think our beverages are poor or unwanted". He looked up from the glass he was pouring into when he heard her laugh.

"You remind me of a friend of mine", Bryn explained, "She works at a tavern at my hometown. She would say something very similar".

"Where is home?" Otis asked as he pushed the full glass in front of her.

"Capua and The Nomad is what I call home", Bryn answered. She lifted up the glass and nodded her head as a thank you before taking a sip.

"You travel with Sinbad?" Otis recognized the name of the ship. He appeared impressed.

"Yes", Bryn answered.

The door of the inn creaked opened again. Bryn didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She recognized Doubar's laughter from afar as he stepped in and heard the scuffle of numerous footsteps on the wooden floor. She looked over her shoulder and watched Firouz, Doubar, Rongar and Anders make their way up the stairs. Neither of them noticed her sitting at the bar. She didn't expect that they would. She noticed Sinbad was not with them. She turned back to Otis.

"Have you two met?" Bryn looked at the man. He leaned against the bar with both elbows on the table.

"Sinbad? No, no, we've never met. I just know of him. I know of many sailors who go through this port. I've met many too. Not Sinbad", Otis explained.

"Do you know Captain Hawkins?" Bryn found her window of opportunity to broach the subject. She figured she may as well pick Otis' brain while she was waiting.

"Garrett?" Otis replied. "He comes here often. I believe Kingsley is his second home".

"Second home?" Bryn repeated.

"He purchased a home here not too long ago", Otis answered. "He no longer stays at the inn".

"Does he offer shelter to his crew there as well?" Bryn asked. She heard the door creak open again. Before answering her question, Otis made eye contact with the person who entered.

"Sometimes. Some of his crew stays here still", Otis answered while still looking at the guest at the entrance of the lobby, "Hello!" He recognized the man that walk towards them.

Bryn glanced over her shoulder and was disappointed to see that it wasn't Sinbad. She wondered what was keeping him. She knew she didn't set a time of when to meet. She just assumed he would be back soon, like the others. She debated on whether or not she should go look for him. The man who just entered the lobby sat down next to her. Judging by the state of his clothing, going outside would be the last thing she wanted to do. Especially in the white dress she had on. He was drenched.

"Bryn, this is Charlie. He works in town," Otis made introductions.

Bryn smiled at Charlie, "Hello".

Charlie tilted his head in her direction and looked back at Otis. "I would like whatever she is having".

xxxx

Outside the tavern, Sinbad watched his crew make their way towards the inn. He wanted to walk with them but right next to him stood Marie, who requested to be escorted home. He tried discreetly passing her off to Anders, but he didn't seem to get the hint. He took in a deep breath, put a smile on his face and agreed to her request. Marie smiled sweetly and took a hold of his arm as they walked.

"You remember where I live, right, Sinbad?" Marie smiled up at the captain.

"Just down the road to the left. Second Door on the right", Sinbad answered. He looked down at Marie and saw a wide smile spread on her face. She was pleased that he remembered. He silently thanked Allah that it was not far. He wanted to get back to the inn sooner than later. He remembered that Bryn wanted to see him in the lobby and he didn't want to keep her waiting for too long. He was also curious of what she had to say. He had a feeling it had to do with what happened on Captain Hawkins' ship.

Marie interrupted his thoughts, "Oh Sinbad! I feel like it's been forever since the last time we've seen each other. Will you stay with me during your stay? It would be wonderful to take the time to catch up". She walked close against him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sinbad felt he had no choice but to put an arm around her shoulder, "I can't stay with you, Marie. I've already purchased a room at the inn".

"You can cancel it and get your money back", Marie responded. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Sinbad was surprised. She's never offered for him to stay with her before. He knew he had other reasons of why he couldn't do it. It was not that he couldn't, it was because he didn't want to.

At that moment, they heard thunder rumbling above their heads. Droplets of rain was starting to fall. They were coming down on them hard. Marie was first to bolt towards her door, which was within both their sights. Once she got there, she held it open for Sinbad to run inside.

"You can't go back to the inn now", Marie sounded convinced, "Not in this weather". She quickly shut the door behind him as he ran in.

"The wind is moving the clouds fast", Sinbad replied, "In that condition, usually when it rains like this it will lighten…"

He was stopped by a kiss, silencing him. Marie pressed her body against him and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sinbad was caught by surprise and couldn't help but respond back. He soon realized what he was doing and stilled. He gently pushed her away.

"Sinbad?" Marie frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this, Marie", Sinbad shook his head slowly at her. He stepped back and made sure they were a full arms length apart. "I'm sorry. I am not the same man that I was the last time I was here".

xxxx

'That went well', Sinbad sarcastically thought to himself as he walked out of Marie's home. He just spent the last forty minutes consoling the woman. When it comes to women and tears, he has a hard time turning his back. He shook his head at the cliché of what just happened. He had to tell her that it was him and not her. He was honest with her and to himself. He told her that he met someone that he really cares for and he wanted to make that work. Him being with her now will not help. For some reason unknown to him, she didn't accept that and continued to wail. It took some soft words and hugging to get her to calm down. By the end of the conversation, he hoped that she really understood.

With a tired sigh, he looked up at the sky. As he expected, the clouds shifted and the rain was now going further north. He now thought of what was ahead of him as he walked back towards the inn. Mostly of who was there. He has kept Bryn waiting longer than he wanted to. He knew he had to apologize and hoped that she was still there for him to do so. He was also still curious of what she wanted to say to him. He quickened his pace to the inn.

xxxx

Charlie persuaded Bryn to sit with him by the fireplace. He explained that he was chilled by his soaked clothes. When he ordered her another drink she tried to protest but Otis ignored it and poured her another glass anyways.

"Who did you say you were waiting for again?" Charlie asked her as he reached out to warm his hands closer to the fire.

"I didn't say", Bryn replied, "But since you asked, I'm waiting for Sinbad".

"Captain Sinbad?" Charlie raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yes", Bryn answered.

"What business do you have with him?" Charlies asked. He immediately looked at Otis when he the bartender scolded him for putting his nose in someone's own business.

Bryn laughed at Otis's remark, "I am a member of his crew".

"Well, you might be waiting for awhile. I saw him outside the tavern not too long go heading in the opposite direction with a fine looking woman on his arm". Charlie described. He was staring into the fire as he spoke and did not see the smile disappear off of Bryn's face. When he looked back at her, she quickly regained her composure and feigned disinterest. He continued talking, "He's probably seeking shelter from the rain as I am now".

"It's not a big deal. Thank you for letting me know. I will just speak with him tomorrow", Bryn replied with a shrug. She took a sip of her drink. At that moment she decided to not wait for Sinbad any longer. She looked at her drink and downed. "Thank you, Charlie for this," she held up her empty glass. "I really should be getting some rest by now". She stood up from the couch and looked at Otis, "Thank you, Otis". He smiled at her and waved it off as if it were nothing.

Charlie looked up at her and was surprised by her sudden movements, "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon". He was going to try to convince her to stay but changed his mind. "It was nice meeting you, Bryn. I hope we run into each other again".

"I am sure we will", Bryn smiled. "Goodnight".

xxxx

Bryn was on the staircase slowly making her way back to the third floor to her room. As she climbed she had one hand on the railing. She was not in high spirits. She was irritated, confused and tired. If Sinbad wanted to talk another time, he should have just said so rather than having her wait, she thought. She tried to ignore the fact that there was another reason of why she was so irritated. She sighed and turned down the hall towards her room. While she fumbled with the keys, she looked at the number on the door. She was in front of room number twenty-three. She realized she was on the wrong floor. She wanted room number thirty- three. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She miscounted while she climbed the stairs. She shook her head at herself and turned back around towards the stairway. "Next time someone pours me a drink, I need to be firm when I say no!" Bryn said out loud to herself. She tried thinking on how many she had between the tavern and the bar at the inn, but lost count.

After climbing one more flight of stairs, she walked towards her room. Her eyes were focused on the number on the doors, she didn't notice a man hidden within the shadows of the entryway to the room just past hers. She found her room and looked down at the door handle to insert her key. At that moment, she sensed movement to the right of her. Before she had time to react, keys fell from her hand as everything went black.

The man was too quick. When he found his window of opportunity, he knocked her out with the hilt of his sword and caught her before her head hit the floor. He gathered her limp body into his arms and walked down the other end of the hall towards the back stairway. He descended the stairs and went out a back door that lead to a covered wagon that was waiting for him. The driver jumped off the wagon to push aside the cover. They placed Bryn within the bed of the wagon.

The driver looked at Bryn's still body, "Are you sure this is the right girl?"

"He didn't specify which one he wanted. This one was easier to get. The other one was behind locked doors. He will get this one to talk".

"Let's get moving before anyone notices that she's gone", The driver instructed, "Morning will be here soon".

xxxx

When Sinbad got to the inn, he scanned the lobby and did not see Bryn. The bartender told him there was a woman of which he described. He told him that he just missed her about fifteen minutes ago. Sinbad said his thanks and turned to go upstairs. He sighed, feeling sorry that he did, in fact, cause her to wait. He would understand if she was upset. He contemplated on knocking on her door to apologize but decided it will have to wait. He didn't want to disrupt Ruby if she was sleeping. He knew he had to speak with her in the morning instead.


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope all of you were safe and happy on the eve of 2013!  
**

**I was a good girl...stayed in and off the roads. It was simple and perfect. I had great company, great food, and great wine! The best part was I got to celebrate it in my pjs! :)  
**

**Now onto my story...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep", Doubar said to his brother as they entered the dining room of the inn. They spotted Firouz, Rongar and Anders already at a table with breakfast in front of them.

"Not enough", Sinbad replied.

"I didn't even hear you come in", Doubar replied. "I was a little surprised to wake up to you sleeping in the bed next to me", Doubar teased, "I was sure Marie would have kept you for the evening".

Sinbad shook his head at how right his brother really was, "She certainly tried".

"I was pleased to see you were there", Doubar said in a more serious tone.

Sinbad glanced at his brother and knew why he was so pleased. Doubar was thinking of the little brunette who occupied his own thoughts. He didn't want Bryn to get hurt. "You don't have to worry about that", Sinbad stated as he took a seat next to Firouz.

Doubar nodded his head in understanding of what his brother meant. He dropped the subject as soon as he took his seat next to Rongar. He looked at the two empty seats at the table. "Looks like the girls are still working on their beauty sleep".

"I am a little surprised. Bryn is usually an early riser", Firouz stated.

A waitress came in and placed plates in front of Doubar and Sinbad. The breakfast was complimentary at the inn. That morning they were serving eggs, toast and sausage. Sinbad and Doubar both said thank you in unison. The waitress was shy and didn't make eye contact with either of them. She quietly said, "You're welcome", as she walked away.

The crew sat and ate their breakfast. They spoke of what their day would bring. They were all unsure of what to expect once they reached the house that Dermott told Bryn about. All hoped that the mermaids would be there. They knew that they needed to rescue them but they didn't know how to stop Captain Hawkins from taking them again.

"I feel there is something that is missing", Sinbad said to the table, "Like Mabel and Ruby aren't telling us the whole story".

"I know those stones are valuable and all, but I thought Ruby said he wouldn't be able to use them unless a merman secures it onto the hull of the ship", Doubar questioned out loud.

"Maybe he knows someone that will do it", Firouz added, or "Maybe he has threatened someone to do it".

"From what I understand, all of the mer-creatures he has taken are girls", Anders added with his mouth full of food. "Mer-people? Sea nymphs?"

"Mermaids", Firouz corrected. "That is the most common title".

The crew saw Rongar point at the dining room entrance. They followed his gaze and saw Ruby looking for them. She spotted them around the same time that they saw her. She approached them with a look of uncertainty in her face.

"Good morning, Ruby!", Firouz greeted her cheerfully. He looked behind her expecting to see Bryn, but she was not there.

"Good morning", Ruby replied. She noticed that Bryn was not at the table nor in the room.

"Everything okay, Ruby?" Sinbad asked. He could tell something was troubling her.

"Have you guys seen Bryn this morning?", Ruby asked.

"We thought she was with you", Anders replied. "Sleeping in".

"She wasn't there when I woke up", Ruby took a seat on one of the empty chairs. "Neither was Dermott".

"She probably went for a walk", Doubar stated, "Dermott is probably with her or breaking his own fast".

"I know she went to the lobby last night right before I laid down. She wanted to speak with the inn keeper about something", Ruby explained.

"You didn't hear her come in?" Sinbad asked. He placed his fork down. He could tell that Ruby was really concerned.

Ruby shook her head, "No. Her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in", she than placed the room key in the center of the table, "I found this on the floor in front of our door when I stepped out. It was hidden against the wall. I almost didn't see it. If it wasn't for the sun reflecting off of it, I wouldn't have".

Firouz reached for the key, "We all only had one per room. Was the door locked when you opened it?"

Ruby nodded her head, "I don't think she ever made it back". She looked at the crew with wide eyes, "Dermott warned us of someone following us from the tavern. I am worried that they may have taken her".

"She wouldn't have gone without putting up a fight", Doubar stated, "She's a tough girl".

"We will get her back", Sinbad stated. "If she was taken, Dermott would have followed her. He will lead us to her".

"First, we need to find Dermott", Firouz pointed out. "Or he needs to find us".

Sinbad stood up, "Keep an eye out for him. I am going to go speak with the inn keeper". He also knew he wanted to speak with the bartender from the lobby. They were most likely the last people to have seen her.

xxxx

Bryn woke with a groan. Her head was aching. She soon realized that she was laying down on a cold and hard floor. It was a struggle for her to sit up because her hands were tied in front of her. Another groan escaped her lips as she slowly stood up. She was hit hard and didn't know by who or what. She stood there a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dim room. She looked around her. She was alone in a small room with wooden floors and one window. By the window she saw blankets and pillows on the floor. She sighed. No one thought to lay me there?

She walked towards the window, which was covered by a thick curtain. She tried to open the curtain but it didn't move. Most of it was nailed to the wall. Someone put a lot of effort into sealing the window. She lifted her tied up hands and with one finger she pushed aside part of the loose fabric . She squinted at the little bit of morning sun that seeped in. There was nothing to be seen but trees.

"Hello?" Bryn heard footsteps outside the closed door and turned around. She heard the familiar sound of dangling keys. The door creaked open.

"Ah! You're awake!" A man walked in that Bryn didn't recognize. He walked towards her, "Come with me".

Bryn saw him reach for her arm and backed away. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man smiled and quickly took a grip of her arm and pulled her towards the doorway. "This little one has so many questions", he said to himself. "Just like the others".

Bryn winced at his grip, "The others?" She immediately thought of Ruby and the mermaids that they were searching for. Once he pushed her out of the room, she saw that she was in a house with very little furnishings. He lead her into an open room that looked to be a living and kitchen area. He pushed her and she fell onto a couch. She watched the man walk to kitchen and return with plate in hand. "What are you doing?" She eyed him.

"It's time for breakfast", He took a seat next to her and spooned out what looked to be warm oats and sugar. "Now open up".

Bryn glared at the man as she backed her head away, "Do you really mean to feed me like a baby?"

"Are you not hungry?" The man questioned impatiently.

Bryn lied and shook her head. She wasn't ready to consume anything from a strangers hand. Especially when that stranger has captured her and left her with tied hands.

"Fine!" The man threw the spoon on the plate and abruptly sat up. "I am tired of dealing with you mermaids!" He grunted. "No appreciation for my hospitality what so ever!"

He thinks I'm a mermaid? Bryn quickly thought to herself. He must know of the others. She ignored the man's rant, "Where are they? Will you take me to them?"

She heard her plate get thrown into the sink. "Not now! You will see them when the Captain returns. He would like to have a word with you". He made his way back towards her and took a hold of her arm again to lift her up. "Come on!"

"Is it too much to ask for you to be a little gentle?" Bryn grunted as he pulled her along the hall way back towards the empty room.

The man ignored her and shoved Bryn back into the room. He did not say anything else. After Bryn regained her balance, all she could do was listen to the key turn to lock the door. Frustrated, Bryn kicked the door in anger.

xxxx

"You never saw her last night?" Sinbad repeated to the inn keeper. He watched the old man shake his head no. "Where is the man that tends the lobby bar?"

"Otis? His shift won't start till a few hours from now", the inn keeper replied. "Is there a problem with his services?"

"No, I just want to speak to him about a friend of mine", Sinbad answered, "Let him know that I'm looking for him. Name is Sinbad".

"I will do that Captain", the inn keeper nodded his head.

"SINBAD!"

Sinbad heard Firouz call his name from the courtyard. It did not take long for Firouz to step foot into the open entrance of the lobby. "Sinbad, It's Dermott. He's back. He's talking to Ruby right now".

Sinbad nodded his head to Firouz and turned to the inn keeper before leaving, "Thank you".

xxxx

"What is he saying?" Doubar impatiently asked Ruby.

"Bryn was taken last night", Ruby replied, "They took her to Captain Hawkins' house in the woods.

Sinbad approached them and heard the last part of what Ruby shared. "Dermott, is she all right?" he asked. He and the crew stood silently as Ruby took in what Dermott had to say.

"She was knocked out unconscious. He couldn't see through the closed windows. He knows for sure she is there", Ruby translated. She looked at Sinbad wondering what they will do next.

"Take us there!", Sinbad ordered the falcon.

"Come on Rongar! Let's prepare the horses. The inn has a few for use", Firouz stated.

"Good idea, Firouz!", Doubar glanced at his brother. "It will get us there faster".

xxxx

It felt like hours until Bryn heard keys dangle in front of her door again. She was seated next to the window against one of the pillows when the door opened. The man that tried to feed her breakfast came in and this time he didn't come in alone. The man came up to her and pulled her onto her feet. "Get up!", he ordered roughly.

Bryn had her eyes focused on the woman that entered. She did not make eye contact with Bryn. She kept her head down. In her hands was a folded pieces of black fabric. The man placed his hand behind the woman and shoved her towards Bryn. "The Captain will be here any moment", he hissed. He looked at Bryn and pointed at the fabric, "She will assist you in putting this on". He than walked backwards towards the door as he spoke. "I will give you ten minutes to get changed". He pointed at the woman, "Make sure you tie her back up tight." After that order, he slammed the door shut.

Bryn looked at the quiet woman next to her. She thought she'd give this a try, "_Hi. I'm Bryn. I am friends with Ruby. She asked for help"._

The woman immediately lifted her head up in shock. She did not recognize this woman nor did she expect her to speak to her in the way mermaids could.

"_How did you do that?" _The woman asked telepathically.

Bryn smiled, she was so happy she found them, at least one of them. "_I have these gifts. Some people have called it witchcraft or sorcery. I do not know which to be exact_". She watch the woman's reaction. She seemed to be more at ease. "What is your name?" she asked out loud this time.

"I'm Misty", the girl replied. Misty held out the black fabric, "You need to put this on. He will be back soon".

"What is this for?", Bryn asked, she held out her tied hands and the woman undid her bonds.

"It's for the test", Misty replied, "To make sure you're a real mermaid. This dress will be easier for you to transform in. Less ties to mess with".

"I'm not a.."

"Mermaid. I know", Misty finished for Bryn. "You're the first one they've brought back who's not. I honestly do not know what they will do to you once they find out".

"This test. What does it consist of?" Bryn asked, she turned around to remove her dress.

Misty held out the black fabric for Bryn to reach when she was ready, "Underwater transformation and survival", she answered.

Great. Bryn thought to herself. She took a hold of the fabric and saw that it was a simple black, sleeveless, pull over dress. It was Long. Just like the one Mabel wore when they first met her. She pulled it over her head and flatten it down.

"You could drown", Misty stated quietly behind her.

Bryn turned around to face the woman. She saw concern in her eyes. "Misty, have you seen a large bird within the trees or in the sky flying above? A brown falcon?"

Misty was unsure of why she would ask. It took her a moment to remember that she has seen a falcon that morning, "Yes".

Bryn smiled, "My friends will be here soon. That falcon is mine. He will lead them to us. Ruby will be with them. Where are the rest of the mermaids?".

"Upstairs", Misty replied. "The door is locked as well. That is where they leave me too".

"When you return, let them know that help is on the way", Bryn ordered.

"What will you do till your friends come?" Misty asked, "Captain Hawkins will be here soon".

Bryn shrugged, "Stall".

Misty held up the rope that was wrapped around Bryn's wrist earlier, "Sorry, I need to do this".

Bryn held out her arms in understanding, "It's okay". If Misty didn't do what she was told, she didn't know what punishment she would be facing.

xxxx

Sinbad and his crew were following Dermott through the woods on horseback. When he lead them off the trail, Ruby explained to everyone that Dermott was taking them through a short cut. Sinbad wasn't sure if the short cut would make a difference. Once they turned off the trail, their speed decreased due to them having to maneuver their horses through the thick trees and heavy undergrowth. As much as he wanted to speak up, he knew he needed to trust his eyes in the sky. Dermott has never let him down.

"Sinbad, how are you holding up?" Doubar rode along side his brother. "I was trying to get your attention back there, but you seemed a mile away".

"Sorry, Doubar. I must not have heard you", Sinbad replied. He made eye contact with his older brother and sighed, "I'm kicking myself for not being there for Bryn. I should have been there".

"No one knew that this would happen", Doubar replied, "You shouldn't be giving yourself a hard time".

Sinbad reigned his horse as close as he can to Doubar's to whisper, "I was the reason she went down to the lobby in the first place. She wanted to talk. I said I would meet her and I never showed".

"Why didn't you show?" Doubar whispered back.

"I had a situation with Marie; which occupied my time", Sinbad confessed quietly. "My attempts to leave earlier failed".

"Oh", Doubar didn't ask for details, "Why are we whispering?"

Sinbad looked over his shoulder and glanced at Ruby. She was sharing a horse with Anders. Her cheek was resting against his back. "Bryn made it clear that she didn't want Ruby to find out. I think it has to do with the night we went on Hawkins' ship".

"Well we will soon find out because Bryn is just ahead of us and we will be with her soon to get her story", Doubar was firm and convincing.

Sinbad smiled at his brother's effort to make him feel better. He turned around to the sound of Firouz getting their attention.

"Do you guys hear that?" Firouz asked. He looked at Rongar and saw that he heard it too.

Ruby answered for all of them, "It's the sea. We are near the coast".

Sinbad and Doubar were ahead of the group. They saw a clearing in front of them. At the tree line there was a view of the sea. When you look down you could see larger boulders and rocks hugging the shore. They watched Dermott fly downward and to the left of the large rocks. That is when they saw the wooden house nestled against the trees. There were horses in the yard and smoke rising up through the chimney.

"Someone's home", Anders stated as he looked towards the house as well.

"Ruby. Do you sense anything?" Sinbad asked her.

"Yes! They are there!" She closed her eyes in deep focus. "They are alright! " She opened her eyes and smile.

"Bryn?" Doubar asked out loud for all of them. He was eager for more information.

"The mermaids were expecting us. She told them we are coming", Ruby explained.

"She's awake!", Firouz exclaimed. "That's good news!".

The crew exchanged smiles. "Good job, Bryn", Sinbad said out loud. "If they are ready for us, that will be to our advantage".

From a distance, the familiar beat of hoofs hitting the earth got their attention. "We've got company. Men on horseback", Anders pointed at the path below.

"It's Captain Hawkins", Firouz stated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my! It has been sometime since my last update! So very very VERY sorry for the wait! - There was not one day this story was not on my mind. I can get very indecisive on where I want this story to go. I finally found the time to submit something! Thank you for your patience!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

Bryn was standing next to the covered window when she heard the door open again. This time two men came in to see her.

"It's time to meet our Captain", one of the men said to her. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have any say in this?" Bryn asked rhetorically as one of them took a hold of her tied arms.

"No", both men said in unison. They both laughed out loud while they exchanged amused smiles.

Bryn looked at the two men who she considered to be rather annoying and took that moment to move. While one man had a hold of her tied arms, she lifted her leg as high as she can in that long dark skirt and kicked the other's chest. Surprised, he stumbled onto his back with a yell as she pulled her arms away from the other man's grasp. Before he had time to react, she lifted her tied arm and brought her elbow down onto the man's shoulder. The man backed away in pain. The first man was starting to stand as Bryn ran for the open doorway. She did not get very far. When she reached the kitchen she abruptly stopped in her tracks. The room was not as empty as she saw it before. More of Captain Hawkins' men were already on their way to see what the commotion was. They stood in front of her with swords raised.

Bryn observed the room and gave them all a sweet smile knowing she was cornered and outnumbered.

xxxx

Rongar rejoined the crew from scouting out the trail to the house below. He made eye contact with his Captain and indicated the trail was very steep.

"We need to go the rest of the way on foot", Sinbad ordered. "Let's tie up the horses here".

"Do you have a plan?" Doubar asked his brother out loud as he climbed off his horse.

"Not exactly", Sinbad replied. "We need get to the mermaids and find Bryn. At some point talk some sense into Hawkins".

"Look!" Firouz pointed out. From where they stood they could see Bryn being escorted out by two of Captain Hawkins' men. They were walking her towards the boulders near the shoreline.

"Her hands are tied!" Anders stated.

From where they stood they could also see Captain Hawkins making his way towards the boulders as well. In his hands looked to be a heavy weighted chain.

Ruby gasped. "I don't like the looks of this".

"What is it?" Doubar asked.

"That chain is meant to weigh her down. I think he plans to push her into the water", Ruby explained.

Sinbad's eyes went back to Bryn. If Ruby was right, Bryn could easily drown with her hands tied together. She would have no chance. "We need to get moving", he spoke to his crew firmly.

xxxx

"Get off of me!" Bryn was struggling with the two men holding her arms as they walked her towards the rocks. She knew what Captain Hawkins plans to do with her. There is nothing but the sea at the edge of those rocks ahead of her.

One of the men grew agitated with her behavior and shoved her roughly forward. She lost her balance and fell onto the rocks. She grunted with pain as she scraped the side of her tied hands while attempting to brace herself from the impact.

"We do NOT shove women!" Captain Hawkins yelled to his crew members. He was coming up right behind them. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He walked forward and helped Bryn stand up. He looked at her face and turned to his men angrily. "Who brought her here?" He asked forcefully.

"You said to bring both of them", one of his men answered sheepishly, "We were only able to get this one".

Captain Hawkins sighed, "I did not say both." He cursed out loud and mumbled under his breath about how his men were idiots.

"What do you want us to do with her?" One of his idiots asked. "She's one of them, right?"

Hawkins sighed with frustration and let go of Bryn's arm. He turned away to think.

"I'm not one of them", Bryn spoke first and looked at Captain Hawkins, "You need to stop what you are doing".

Captain Hawkins turned to look at her. She held his gaze. "How would you know what I am doing?"

"I know about the stones and the mermaids", Bryn quickly replied, "What you are doing is wrong".

Captain Hawkins did not reply. He stood and stared at her silently. Wondering what else she knew. He made up his mind. "Tie this chain around her ankle", he ordered his men, "She **is** one of them".

"No!" Bryn yelled. She struggled and felt panic rise within her. She didn't know how else to stall. Her emotions and powers got the best of her. As she felt the cold chain touch her ankle she felt the heat of her power come to the surface of her skin. Her powers surrounded her.

"What the …" Captain Hawkins' men stared and backed themselves away from what they were seeing. Seconds later they could feel the heat coming off of Bryn's body. She glowed red. They backed further away afraid to get burned. "What is she doing?! You said mermaids have powers!" They looked at their captain in panic.

"What are you standing there for?" Hawkins glared at his men, "Get her in the water now!" He watched his men look at him with fear. He couldn't believe it. They were not going to follow his orders. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his men shouting his name from behind him. "What is it?" He yelled impatiently.

"We are under attack! Men with swords are here!" He yelled back.

Captain Hawkins looked back at Bryn. He already knew who they were. He recognized the brunette in front of him the second his eyes landed on her. It could be no other but her own Captain and crew.

At that moment Bryn got control of her powers and felt it fade away. She immediately felt faint and bent her knees to sit down on the rocks. With her hands tied she lost her balance and landed on her butt harder than she expected. She didn't know why her strength weakens every time she taps into her powers at such a high capacity.

xxxx

"We've got this! You get Bryn!" Doubar said to his brother as they fought their way into the house.

Sinbad surveyed the room and nodded his agreement at his brother's order. Before he left, he noticed that Ruby was already making her way up the stairs to find her friends and family. "Anders! Go with her!" He yelled from across the room. "There may be more of Hawkins' men upstairs!" Anders nodded his head and ran ahead to catch up with Ruby.

"Sinbad! Your bracelet…" Firouz tried to point out. Before he could finish his sentence, he immediately ducked from a punch that was swinging his way. Rongar took the opportunity to assist and bashed Firouz's attacker on the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. "Thank you!" Firouz said to Rongar as he stood up.

Sinbad felt it before he saw it. The rainbow bracelet on his wrist felt warm as it glowed. Just as he looked down at it, another man came running towards him with a yell and his sword raised. Sinbad only had seconds to react before you could hear metal against metal.

xxxx

Anders caught up to Ruby just in time. When he reached the top of the stairs Ruby was being pinned up against the wall with a blade against her neck. He got her attacker's attention and swiftly punched him in the face. Ruby squealed at the sudden movement and looked at Anders with wide eyes. "Thank you", she quietly said as she caught her breath.

"You shouldn't be running around here alone", Anders stated.

"I've learned my lesson," Ruby replied. She gave him a look of annoyance. "A 'you're welcome' would have been enough".

With his back to her, Anders smiled at her tone, "Do you know which room they are in? Did your friends tell you?" He pointed at his temple to indicate whether or not she has heard from them telepathically.

"End of the hall", she pointed in that direction. "It's locked". She looked at the man Anders just knocked down. "Check his pockets!"

Anders sighed and got on one knee to examine the body. Ruby hovered just above him. "Is he dead?" She asked.

"No. Just unconscious," Anders answered. "We should hurry".

Ruby jumped when she heard banging coming from the door at the end of the hall. She heard her friends call out. She ran to the door and yelled through it. "We are coming! You are safe!"

xxxx

Bryn was telling herself to stand up when she felt someone's strong hands lift her up to her feet. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of Captain Hawkins.

"I'm sorry. I can't have you knowing what you know", Captain Hawkins whispered close to her face. "I won't stop. I can't".

"What is she to you?" Bryn whispered back. She could see that he was not aware of who she was talking about. She was more specific, "Mabel".

Captain Hawkins 'grip tightened around her arms. Bryn could feel and see the anger radiating from him. Mabel did mean a great deal to him. They were interrupted before he had a chance to answer her question.

"LET HER GO!"

Captain Hawkins turned his head to the sound of a forceful voice. He was right. It was Captain Sinbad and his crew on his property. Sinbad approached him closer and raised the tip of his sword at the base of his neck. "I said, let her go", Sinbad repeated.

"Give it up, Hawkins. We have your men tied up", Doubar informed him, "You're outnumbered".

Captain Hawkins growled in frustration and let go of Bryn forcefully enough that she had to take a step back to keep her balance. He backed away with his hands up as Sinbad, still, kept his sword pointed in his direction. Sinbad looked at Bryn. From a quick glance, he was relieved to see that she had no major injuries. "You okay?"

"I'm fine", Bryn replied quietly. She gave him a small smile to convince him.

Sinbad saw the chain locked around her left ankle. He looked at Captain Hawkins angrily, "The key! Where is it?"

"It's hooked onto his belt", Doubar pointed out.

Captain Hawkins sighed and removed the key from his belt. He threw it on the ground next to Bryn. "She's yours".

Rongar quickly grabbed the key and turned the lock on the chain that was around Bryn's ankle. As he bent over to help her remove it, Bryn placed a hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady.

"You and I need to have a little talk", Sinbad said to Captain Hawkins.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creator, Ed Naha. **

As Bryn held her hands up for Rongar to tear through the rope wrapped around her wrist, she kept an eye on Sinbad and Captain Hawkins as they talked. Doubar came up to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, lass?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Bryn rubbed her sore wrist as she looked up at Doubar, "I am now". She looked back at Rongar and said, "Thank you".

"We were worried about you", Doubar stated. "Sorry it took us some time to get to you".

"Did you guys find the mermaids?" Bryn's eyes went from Doubar to Rongar.

Rongar nodded his head. Doubar did too. "We got them. Firouz, Anders and Ruby are seeing to them right now in the house".

Bryn nodded her head in relief. "Good".

Sinbad had Captain Hawkins sit on one of the large boulders while he stood in front of him.

"I'm going to have a hard time having a conversation with you still pointing that sharp piece of metal at me", Captain Hawkins stared up at Sinbad.

Sinbad lowered his sword with a smirk. "Don't give me any reason to use it".

"You've got my men tied up. I am at the disadvantage," Captain Anders replied, "I'm no fool".

Sinbad cut to the point, "You want The Aquamarine? Capturing mermaids is not the way to get it, Hawkins!"

"I want what was promised to me!" Captain Hawkins yelled.

"Promised by whom?" Sinbad asked.

Captain Hawkins chuckled with realization. He ignored Sinbad's question. "It was you and your crew. She sent you to my ship". He peered past Sinbad and made eye contact with Bryn. "It was you in my quarters, wasn't it?"

Sinbad looked back at Bryn as she stepped forward. "Yes, you're right".

Captain Hawkins grinned at Sinbad, "Your girl certainly knows her way around a Captain's quarters, Sinbad".

It was then when Sinbad lifted his sword back up towards Captain Hawkins. "Answer the question! "he said impatiently, "Who made you promises?"

"It was Mabel', Bryn said out loud and looked at Sinbad.

"Mabel?" Doubar repeated from behind them. "What's going on?

Captain Hawkins looked at Sinbad and gesture for him to lower his sword with a hand. As he spoke, Sinbad slowly did so. "She's the mother of my son".

"Your son?" Sinbad repeated this time.

"We had a trade," Captain Hawkins stated.

"What kind of a trade?" Doubar asked.

"Our son for the Aquamarine", Captain Hawkins quietly admitted.

"What kind of man trades their own son?" Sinbad questioned.

"The kind of man who has already lost him!" Captain Hawkins forcefully replied. "The second she told me that she was with child, I knew she wouldn't have let him stay on my ship".

"She didn't keep her end of the bargain", Bryn spoke, "You got angry".

"Yes. So, I figured, she take away my family, I take away hers". Captain Hawkins admitted roughly.

Sinbad sighed. He was frustrated that Mabel didn't tell them the whole story. Here he was with his crew trying to help her and the whole time she was being dishonest with them.

xxxx

Sinbad and his crew were still at Captain Hawkins home by nightfall. They were waiting for Ruby to return with Mabel. Earlier in the day, Captain Hawkins agreed that he would cease his personal vendetta with Mabel if she were to agree to another arrangement about their son and the stones. Sinbad wanted to be there to see that this discussion would follow through.

"How long do you think it will take them to come back?" Anders asked. He was outside with Bryn with his back against the log walls of Captain Hawkins' house.

"How far did you leave the horses?" Bryn asked. She was referring to Firouz and Rongar. They went to get the horses that they left on higher ground earlier. They wanted to make the ride back to town easier by using the road. They figured while they were waiting, they would be productive.

"No, Ruby with Mabel", Anders answered.

"It shouldn't be too long. Those mermaids can swim remarkably fast". Bryn replied. She was standing a couple feet away from him with Dermott on her arm. She was caressing his wing with the tip of her finger.

Sinbad walked out of the house with a sword in his hand that was not his. He saw Bryn and walked towards her. "I believe this belongs to you. One of Hawkins' men had it in his grasp".

Bryn looked at her sword and took it with her free hand. "Thank you. I was feeling naked without it". Before the mermaids left to swim back home, Misty found Bryn to return her white dress to her. It did not take long for Bryn to change back into her own clothes. The only thing that she was missing was her sword. She was glad that she didn't lose it now. She sheathed her sword.

Sinbad stepped closer to Bryn and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her intently. "Are you okay, Bryn?" He was sensing something was wrong.

"I am fine", Bryn gave a short reply.

Unbeknownst to them, Anders quietly snuck himself back into the house sensing that the two needed some privacy.

Sinbad didn't believe her. He wanted to apologize for the night before. "Bryn, I am sorry for not being there last night. I know you waited for some time for me at the lobby. If I would have shown, you would never have...".

Bryn smiled and shook her head and interrupted him. "It's okay, Sinbad". She lifted her arm up for Dermott to jump off. Before looking at Sinbad she watched Dermott land on top of the roof of the house. "We had a misunderstanding". She looked at Sinbad, shrugged and forced a smile on her face.

Sinbad shook his head, "There was no misunderstanding".

"Okay. I misunderstood", Bryn replied sharply. "I misunderstood everything". She sighed exasperated. Her mind went to why he never showed up but chose not to voice her thoughts.

Sinbad was not used to this kind of tone coming from Bryn, "Are we talking about the same thing here, Bryn?"

Bryn looked up at him silently. Sinbad could see sadness in her eyes. He lifted a hand up to caress her cheek. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Bryn shook her head and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired".

Sinbad knew that she wasn't being completely honest. There was something bothering her that she wasn't willing to discuss at the moment. He decided not to push it. "Well, as soon as Mabel gets here and we get this thing resolved with Captain Hawkins. We will go back to The Nomad and you can rest. We all need it I'm sure".

Bryn smiled, "Good. I could use my own bed right now". She looked out towards the water hearing something. It was Ruby returning with Mabel. "They are here".

xxxx

Everyone gathered into the open living area of Captain Hawkins house. Even, while distraught, Mabel looked enchanting as she did before when they first met her. Her pose was regal and her eyes glowed with bright wisdom. She was really mesmerizing to look at. She looked at Sinbad and spoke sincerely, "I am truly sorry to have misled you and your crew. It was wrong of me to not give you all the facts".

Sinbad pointed to Ruby, "You didn't just mislead me and my crew. You weren't honest to Ruby, your family, your followers". His hand gestured towards the water that was outside the window.

Mabel nodded her head, "That is true. I am aware of that, Captain Sinbad". She looked at Ruby, "I owe everyone an apology. I know it will take some time for everyone to trust me again. My actions have cause great pain". Her eyes landed on Captain Hawkins, "Garrett, I understand why you are upset with me".

"Still you do nothing", Captain Hawkins replied.

"I am here to do something now. This cannot go on the way it has been", Mabel stated. "I cannot give you the stones", she quickly added, "They were never mine to offer. It was the only bargaining tool that I could come up with".

From the back of the room, Anders leaned into Firouz and whispered, "She is something".

"Shhh...she is trying to make amends", Firouz hushed him.

"I could care less about those stones. What I really want is my son", Captain Hawkins stated, "You shouldn't have taken him from me. I'm his father".

Mabel nodded her head, "Yes, that was selfish of me and wrong".

"That needs to change, Mabel." Sinbad said out loud, "If you want to protect your family, that is. He won't stop".

"I know. This is why I decided to give him back; to share time with our son. He still needs to know what he is", Mabel answered. "I don't want the truth sheltered from him".

"He's half merman and human", Firouz stated to himself quietly, "Remarkable!'

Sinbad looked at Captain Hawkins, "Do you agree with this? Will this work for you?"

Captain Hawkins nodded his head, "Yes. I want time with my son. I want him on my ship". He then looked at Mabel and Ruby, "I am sorry for my own actions. I shouldn't have taken your family and friends. I will not do that again". He looked intently at Mabel, "As long as you keep your word on this new arrangement".

Mabel nodded, "I will. You have my word".

Doubar leaned into Rongar and whispered, "I didn't think Sinbad would ever get into family counseling". He chuckled lightly. "He may have a new calling".

"Good! It sounds like we have an agreement!" Sinbad nodded his head. "Let's keep it this way, shall we?" He watched both Captain Hawkins and Mabel nod their heads in agreement. He watched Captain Hawkins approach Mabel. He was speaking softly to her. As they talked quietly amongst themselves, he hoped they were talking about arrangements to bring their son to his ship.

"Thank you for everything, Sinbad", Ruby stepped forward. "I am speaking on behalf of all of the mermaids affected by this. We truly appreciate all of you and your crew's help.

"You're welcome", Sinbad replied, "Happy to have been able to help".

xxxx

The ride back to town was quiet amongst the crew. All they could hear were the sound of their horse's hoof beats hitting the dirt and the occasional sound of a hidden cricket on their trail. Sinbad was thankful for the silence. It gave him the opportunity to clear his head from the long day. He was glad of the day's outcome. The missing mermaids were now free and Bryn was back with his crew. He was also happy everything seems to be falling into place in regards to Captain Hawkins and Mabel. For everyone's sake, he hoped they both will keep their part of the arrangement. He knew it was going to take some time before the whole community of merman and mermaids could trust their oracle again

From where he rode; at the tail end of the pack, he could see Bryn mounted behind Rongar. She rested her head against his back with her eyes closed. As he watched her, he wondered how she was really doing. He was going to offer for her to ride back with him but she seemed to have made her own decision about that before he could voice it. When they spoke earlier, he didn't feel that everything was fine, as she put it. He knew she had every right to be upset with him and hoped that by morning she would be more open to talk about what is troubling her.

Doubar slowed down and waited for Sinbad to ride a long side of him. He spoke as if he was reading his brother's thoughts. "How is she doing?" He nodded his head towards Bryn. "She's been quiet".

"She says she is fine and tired", Sinbad replied.

"You are not convinced, are you?" Doubar smiled at his brother.

"Not entirely", Sinbad sighed, "Something just seems off".

"Well, did you apologize?" Doubar asked quietly, "For not showing up last night".

"Yes", Sinbad answered quickly. "Of course, I did".

"Maybe all she needs is some rest", Doubar answered, "You know how women are. By morning, we will see her smiling face again".

xxxx

By morning the crew was up and about preparing to push off from Kinsley's port. Sinbad walked up on to the deck to find Firouz counting crates of provisions that he was about to load below.

"Good morning, Firouz! Have you seen Bryn? She is not in her cabin", Sinbad greeted and his friend.

Firouz answered without taking his eyes off the crates, "She went to the market. Something about an errand she needed to do before we left. She will be back soon".

Sinbad nodded his head, "Thanks".

"Permission to come aboard, Captain Sinbad?"

Sinbad turned towards the dock to find Hans and Will standing nears his lines. "Permission granted!" He welcomed them.

Hans stepped onto The Nomad and looked around the deck, "It looks like you are preparing to leave port".

"Yes, by the next tide", Sinbad replied.

"You weren't at the tavern last night", Will replied. "I was a little surprised".

"We had a bit of trouble yesterday", Sinbad explained. He held a reassuring hand out, "Everything is fine now".

"Did you find your friend, what was her name?" Hans turned to his first mate.

"Ruby", Will replied.

"Yes! Did you find Ruby's family?" Hans finished.

"We did", Sinbad replied.

Will looked at Hans with a smile, "Of course he did".

"Where are you off to now, Sinbad?" Hans questioned.

"To Scroff", Sinbad answered, he glanced over his shoulder to see Firouz's reaction. This would have been new news to him. Firouz pretended to be disinterested, but he knew better.

"We don't usually go to Scroff," Hans stated. "Good business for you?

"Yes and personal ties there," Sinbad replied, "At least a member of my crew does".

"You're a good Captain, catering to your crew's needs", Will commented.

"It all balances out at the end of the day", Sinbad smiled. "I give them a little and they give me their hard work".

"They give you respect", Hans added. "We will be heading out as well today".

"Where will you be going?" Sinbad asked.

"Baghdad", Hans replied, "Just a quick stop".

"During our travels, I hope we run into each other again soon", Sinbad commented. "I owe you a drink".

"I won't forget it", Hans smiled.

xxxx

Ruby was walking out of the Market with Bryn shaking her head, "I knew they would be fake". She was referring to the stones Bryn spoke of a couple nights before. "I just wanted to be certain".

"That vendor is convinced they are real", Bryn answered, "Or he is just a very good actor".

"For the future, in case you come across shady venders such as that man behind us, real aquamarines aren't so discolored. They are pure and transparent. The color of the sky".

"They sound beautiful", Bryn replied with a smile. She looked at Ruby as they walked. "Out of curiosity, why are they so rare?"

"Mermaids are, I guess you can say, strong", Ruby answered, "It takes a lot for us to shed a tear. We don't have control of it when it happens too".

"How is everyone doing now that they know the truth about Mabel and Captain Hawkins", Bryn asked.

"First there was shock and disbelief," Ruby answered, "Now anger and hurt. There will be some time until Mabel will be trusted".

"How are you doing?" Bryn turned to her new friend.

"I am doing much better! All thanks to you, Sinbad and the rest of his crew", Ruby smiled, "We will all be fine in time". She paused, "Hopefully you will be too".

"Me?" Bryn looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Unlike mermaids, you are capable of holding back your tears", Ruby explained, "You do a very good job at it". She watched Bryn's reaction to her statement. She remained silent. "You're hurt about that woman".

Bryn nodded her head, "Nothing goes by you, does it?"

"You forget that we are very intuitive. Just because you don't voice it out loud, doesn't mean I can't sense it, you know. I can tell you are bothered and hurt". Ruby reminded her. "Have you told him how you feel?"

"No, I don't think he even knows I know", Bryn replied. She shook her head at herself. "I just know I misunderstood his feelings for me".

"I think there is more to his story than you think, Bryn". Ruby tried to convince her, "You two should talk. Last night, I saw the way he looked at you before you left that house. He was very concerned. You can tell he cares a great deal about you".

"I know he cares", Bryn replied. "I'm his crew member".

"You got to stop thinking of yourself as just that", it was Ruby's turn to shake her own head. "Give yourself some credit. _You're a beautiful woman who's captured a sailor's heart"._

Bryn heard that last statement in her mind and took a side glance look at Ruby.

xxxx

"Here she comes!" Doubar pointed out towards the dock to Sinbad. "Just in time!"

Sinbad looked at the direction of where Doubar was looking. He was relieved to see Bryn making her way back. The tide was high and he was ready to set sail. He watched Rongar hold his hand out to help pull her onto the deck. He spoke with his arms crossed, "I was starting to worry that you would miss the ship".

"I'm sorry", Bryn walked up to Sinbad and stopped in front of him. "I was talking with Ruby and lost track of the hour".

Doubar walked by Bryn and gave her a friendly slap on the back as he spoke, "Don't worry, Bryn. We would never leave without you". He shook his head at his younger brother. "Right, Sinbad?"

Sinbad gave Bryn one of his smiles, "Right". He gave her a squeeze on her shoulder as he went to walk past her. As he walked towards the tiller, he called out to his crew. "Let's cast off!"

Anders looked at the Captain, "Where are we heading to now?"

"To Scroff", Sinbad replied loudly with a smile.

"Scroff?" Anders repeated.

"You will like it there", Firouz reassured him. "One of my favorite ports".

Anders watched the crest of the crew exchange smiles and wondered what that was about. "Okay. I believe you".


End file.
